Finale
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: Timmy/Tootie. Old enemies of Fairy World break free of their containment, and the universe's only hope lies in a legend few believe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Once a multi-songfic before copyrighted lyrics were prohibited in fanfics. Originally written and posted in 2004 around early summer, it only makes sense that this epic contradicts much of what happens late in the actual show. The following episodes are not part of this story's canon: The Really Bad Day, Odd Odd West, the first Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour, Emotion Commotion, Class Clown, and anything post-Channel Chasers (except You Doo and Just Desserts).

Some people say that to know somebody is to love them. How then can true love be determined? Perhaps the answer lay in a competition about to take place in a coliseum in downtown Dimmsdale. Nearly the entire city congregated and waited patiently for something that would change two young people's lives forever. Three girls – the only competitors here – stood in the center of it all. "Hello, hello!" came a voice over the loudspeaker, "Today is the deciding event of love and war with Dimmsdale's very own Timmy Turner!" Cheers rang loud throughout the audience. "And now, let's have a good look at our three contestants!" All eyes darted towards exactly who'd compete for Timmy's heart. The first one was the ever-popular Trixie Tang, who always attracted everyone's attention and sent just about every male heart in Dimmsdale Elementary afloat. Next up stood her alleged best friend Veronica, a hyperactive cheerleading persona who always kept trying to be Trixie. No one knew of the major crush she exuded on Timmy until now. And speaking of crushes, next to Veronica stood Tootie, the 'creepy' younger sister of evil babysitter Vicky. This girl always confirmed her crush on the boy in the pink hat whenever possible, no secret there. "And here comes the judge now!" the deep voice continued. All present eyes darted towards the main entrance at a boy in a judge's outfit: Timmy Turner!

"Aw," Tootie purred, "He looks so handsome in that outfit."

"Hey, that's my line!" Veronica shot out.

"Never mind any of that," Timmy stated as he walked in front of them, "You might wanna save your energy for the contest."

"I don't see why all this is necessary," Trixie said, "I mean, it's pretty obvious that you like me."

"No, he likes me!" Veronica argued, "He's just too shy to admit it."

"What about me?" Tootie whined.

"That's enough," Timmy finished, putting up a hand to silence them.

"Timmy, you wanna kindly explain why we're here again?" Trixie requested.

"By all means. You are the three girls in my life, but I can only be with one of you. Love triangles never work out. Don't get me wrong here, your offers are tempting and all, but I still can't be too sure. That's where this competition comes in. In short, you three must prove your worth." The girls thought this over and acknowledged it through and through. Though, two people in the coliseum (audience or not) couldn't tell whether or not this whole thing was a dream, and it was. How else to explain Trixie's sudden interest in Timmy when she truthfully didn't care if he existed? But then again, that's the biggest deal about dreams: They seem so real.

"I'm there all the way!" Veronica replied.

"Anything for you, Timmy," Tootie agreed.

"Well, if that's what it takes," Trixie shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear it," Timmy continued, "Just remember these two words: Anything goes. There aren't any rules here, except that **I** decide who wins or loses. Since there are three of you competing, it'll take place in two rounds with one emerging victorious afterwards. You'll know a round ends when **I** say so."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to add on to this," Trixie put in, "'Cause I usually hire someone to do these sorts of things for me. But since it'll be a piece of cake, I'm giving security a day off."

"Me too," Veronica said.

Tootie could only look down in resignation. "That won't be much of a problem. Nobody ever helps me."

"Whatever you say," Timmy said, "Just fight your best, all of you." He walked over to the judge's table and promptly sat down. The announcer then gave some last-minute commentary.

"Well, it looks like everything's all set! Judge Timmy has explained it all, and the contestants aren't gonna back down!"

"Time for Round 1. And, begin!" Timmy hit the bell to signify the competition's beginning. The audience watched in much suspense waiting to see who'd become champion and win Timmy's heart. It began with two best friends otherwise known as Trixie and Veronica arguing.

"You do realize that Timmy's gonna end up with me, right?" Trixie said.

"No he isn't! You don't even care if he's there or not! My love for him burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns!"

"If that's true, how come you never made a move on Valentine's Day?"

"Because…because the moment wasn't right."

"A likely story."

"And a true one, at that. Trixie, you've been my best friend for, like, ever. But when it comes to true love, friendship is meaningless and obsolete. Timmy's going to be mine alone, and there's nothing you can do about it!" As this happened, Timmy sat at the judge's table and kept a straight face. After all, it would be unfair for a judge to take sides during a competition.

"Look at Veronica go!" the announcer said, "She's seriously pulling out all the stops, yet Trixie remains completely unaffected by her best friend's rants! And when will Tootie ever join in?"

Back in the event, Veronica vainly attempted cutting a deal with Trixie. "Hey, I got it. You and I are practically the same person. I could always dress up like you so that we can both be with Timmy whenever we wish. And, we can also win the competition together. How about that?"

Trixie only stared at Veronica quizzically. What kind of idiocy was this girl trying to pull off anyhow? Did she seriously think she could succeed? "Give me a break, not-as-popular-as-me Veronica. You actually think trying to become me will get you to win Timmy's heart? He's not stupid. He knows darn well that nothing compares to me, the original Trixie Tang."

All at once, the gauntlet was thrown again against Veronica. Her fists clenched, teeth gritted, and one eye twitching, she had just about enough. Once and for all, this cheerleader would make sure that Timmy became hers and that nobody touched either of them. Veronica had waited much too long to let this all slip away. Her rants came forward like cannonballs from a pirate ship. "TIMMY BELONGS TO ME AND NOBODY ELSE! HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR?" Everyone else remained silent as she continued screaming. Even ravenous lions dared not mess with a peeved cheerleader bent on heart domination. But sooner or later, someone else decided that this must stop right now. "AND ANOTHER THING!…Ow!" Veronica hopped up and down on one foot, the other one having received a major blow. The audience gasped at the sudden halting of noise, and the announcer spoke once more.

"Well, it finally happened, folks! Tootie's taken a stand by delivering a kick to Veronica's ankle." Indeed, the spectacled girl finally grew weary of just sitting around and decided to join in.

Veronica bent down and faced Tootie's eye level, unpleased. "So, the worthless schoolgirl stereotype finally takes a stand."

"Oh, yeah? Well you're a worthless cheerleader stereotype!" As they stared face to face, Veronica felt herself picked up by the shirt and skirt by Trixie. The girl in purple and white decided the round had lasted long enough, carrying her former best friend out from the coliseum.

"You can't do this to me! What's the idea?"

"I'm sorry, Veronica. But you've still got a long way before you can become as popular as me." With that, Trixie dumped the hyper girl into a trashcan and closed it behind. A garbage truck then conveniently happened by to pick up the trash and Veronica before driving away. Trixie then walked back inside the coliseum without a care in the world. Everyone saw without explanation the deposition despite concealment. The announcer expressed this in her next sentence.

"Looks like Veronica's outta here! But what say you, Judge Timmy?"

"Veronica loses!" Timmy declared, "End of Round 1!" For the third time that day, the audience roared. Trixie gave a look as if to say, 'That was easier than I thought.' She peered towards Tootie whom she thought she'd easily defeat. But the pigtailed girl remained firm and wasn't about to back down, making it clear time and time again that Timmy would be her boyfriend provided she won the next round. "And now for Round 2! Ladies, begin!"

"One loser down, one to go," Trixie retorted, "And I think we all know who's gonna win this."

"**I** am, of course! Timmy's my one, true love! I just don't see why he can't give my love a chance."

"Because, little unpopular girl, he's got better taste than that. Giving your love a chance would be like ingesting cyanide."

"Is that so? Well, how much do you love him?"

"Oh, I love him, alright. Don't know how he does it, but he's got so much stuff to show off that it makes him pretty comparable to popular boys Tad and Chad. And his Valentine to me was the best one yet. Though, his appearance and color could use some work. I'm sure I can cook something up after I win this competition."

Hearing these words, Tootie knew very well that Trixie certainly wasn't deserving of Timmy's love no matter how popular she was. "That's not love!"

"Huh. What could you possibly know about true romance?"

"At least **I** love Timmy for who he is and not for what he owns! You're just a wicked bellyacher who acts like she owns other people! You're a snob and a rude louse!"

Trixie took in these words indifferently, retaliating with some harsh words of her own. "Your insults bounce right off. At least I'm not the one running around jumping and slobbering all over boys just to get them to be with me."

Ouch. "But...but...there's a significant reason behind that!" Tootie explained, switching from anger to anguish, "The only reason I've ever acted the way I do is because I couldn't properly express my feelings for him! A lot of people have that problem!"

"And you practically dumped this problem upon Timmy, which results in a lack of returned love. It's no wonder he hates your guts." These words struck Tootie dead in the heart, although tears didn't bother escaping from her eyes. She only stared ahead in realization.

"Ooh, that's harsh!" the announcer spoke, "Looks like this round's shorter than we thought!"

After staring for at least a minute, Tootie slowly faced Trixie in agreement. "You know, Trixie, I think you're absolutely right."

"Of course I am. I'm popular, so I'm always right."

"That's not the point." Tootie then faced Timmy and gave a closing statement. "Timmy, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you like I have, foisting my feelings on you all this time. You don't have to be my boyfriend anymore. In fact, I quit this stupid competition." And Tootie inched her way to the exit.

"Dang!" the announcer said, "I guess that means Trixie is the winner." But alas, Timmy had other plans up his sleeve. He got up from the judge's table and stood in front of Trixie.

"Tootie, come back here a moment."

The pigtailed girl stopped in place and looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Timmy?"

"Just ignore her," Trixie protested, "I won the competition after all. She quit." Instead, Timmy ignored her and coached Tootie back into the ring.

"Come back here. I want to talk to you a moment." Tootie saw the seemingly dangerous look in Timmy's eyes and complied with his request. Trixie remained perplexed as ever.

"Can we just go? I've already won." Timmy still ignored her and turned his back on them both. When he faced them again, his next words instilled major surprise upon the entire coliseum.

"End of Round 2! Tootie wins!" The audience, announcer, Trixie, and even Tootie gasped at hearing that. Did Timmy just declare Tootie the winner after she specifically confirmed her forfeit?

"A great uprising indeed!" the announcer declared, "I saw Judge Timmy's lips flapping, but I can't understand what came out! What's going on?"

"I ask the same thing," a disappointed Trixie said, "How could I possibly lose to some empty smudge that just declared her defeat publicly?"

"That's what gave her the victory," Timmy explained, "I specifically stated at the beginning of this whole thing that anything goes. And when I said anything, I also meant quitting. By realizing that a person's heart isn't simply a prize to be won, Tootie made the right decision by forsaking this stupid contest. That in turn gave her the victory."

After absorbing this information, Tootie could only stare at the ground in shyness. "Gee, I'm speechless." Timmy offered her his arm, which she immediately linked with her own. But before the new couple departed the coliseum completely, Trixie stopped them for a quick interrogation.

"Timmy Turner, I really don't understand you anymore. You rationally kill yourself trying to impress me and make me notice you, only to throw it all away now?"

Timmy faced Trixie and presented the most powerful speech of his life. "I'm glad you brought that up. Trixie, I was a fool for you. I looked at people for what they are on the outside and not the inside. Tootie here may not be much for outer looks, but she has something called a heart. You, on the other hand, lack it. My actions of constantly impressing you have made me no better than you or your popular friends. Tootie helped me realized this at last, and it's over now. Come along, Tootie." The two left a dazed Trixie holding the bag. But just as they completely departed the building, Timmy heard the voices of his fairy godparents call out from nowhere.

"Timmy!" Wanda's voice called, "Oh, Timmy!"

"Pretty bird!" Cosmo's voice added, "Want to talk to pretty bird!"

"Cosmo? Wanda?" All at once, everything around began to distort and disappear. Timmy opened his eyes and found himself in bed, sitting up with Cosmo and Wanda hovering above him. It's true that the whole thing had been one crazy dream, but how would it affect the real world in events yet to come?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, was that a close one!" Cosmo declared, "I thought the Sandman would never let you return to reality! I thought you might've died in your sleep or dream! But it's a miracle you're still alive!" Once again, it took Timmy at least ten seconds to realize that everything occurring within the coliseum was all just a dream. Trixie didn't actually try to win his heart, Veronica never got tossed into the trash literally, and so forth. But even if dreams are mere fantasy, they still hold valuable meanings behind them as do songs. Now realizing this one's meaning wouldn't take very long with magical assistance.

"That's gotta be the strangest dream I ever had in my life. I mean, besides the one before my Fairy-versary party."

"Oh, you mean this dream?" Cosmo said, his head turned into that of Timmy, "And I quote: 'Trixie, I was a fool for you. I looked at people for what they are on the outside and not the inside.'" Then his head reverted back.

"Um, maybe this dream movie could help," Wanda suggested, pulling out a projection screen from her pocket and putting it on the wall. The three of them, mostly Timmy, watched the entire dream again so as to better absorb the details. Of course, Cosmo had to be his usual self saying something offbeat.

"My favorite part! This is where they unmask the villain!"

"Wrong movie, dear," Wanda reminded. After the movie ended and the projection screen disappeared, Timmy hopped off his bed and wondered how all of this imaginary craziness could affect him later on. But time wouldn't allow him to think it over just yet. His eyes darted towards the clock, which plainly read 8:30. This being a Saturday, Timmy could've slept in all he wanted if a costume dance at a party house downtown hadn't caused him to make plans beforehand.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for the dance!" Timmy dashed around the room and searched long and hard. Since this was a costume dance, he wouldn't be allowed in unless he wore some sort of costume. Seeing as how Timmy hadn't kept up in room tidiness lately, he'd probably find it by the time the dance ended. "Where is it, where is it? Where could it have gone?"

"Well, maybe if you tidied up once in a while…" Wanda began, only to stop just as quickly at realization of something else important, "What am I saying?"

"Hey, look!" Cosmo said, pointing to a strange object, "There's a giant slab of pork under your bed! You gonna finish that?"

Timmy poked his head up momentarily. "I don't have time fer…" Then his eyes darted at the same object: some white-colored mass protruding from under the bed. The 10-year old boy walked over, plucked it out, and found exactly what he'd been searching for. "Hey, this is no slab of pork! It's my cat costume!" After the sleepover with Chester and AJ, Timmy decided to keep the costume he accidentally obtained at the dump and fix it up just for this day. He immediately slipped into it and gave it a test drive.

"Ears in working order?" Wanda asked. Timmy pressed the button on the waist, and the cat ears wiggled a bit. "Claws?" Another pressing unveiled realistic-looking cat claws, which retracted just as quickly. "Tail?" One final press of the button made the tail wag some.

"Okay, I'm off!" Timmy walked on out of his bedroom, leaving Cosmo and Wanda to chat alone temporarily. The two exchanged peculiar looks at remembering something bad having happened to their godchild two days back. Now he acted like it never occurred.

"You don't suppose Timmy's still mad at us, do ya?" Wanda wondered.

"I hope not." Cosmo's eyes became close to pouring tears. "Didja see the way he looked at us two nights back? It's as if we weren't his fairy godparents anymore." The fairies poofed out of the room and onto Timmy's lawn as bushes, where they patiently awaited his departure.

The boy scooted into the kitchen, where his parents acted just as peculiarly. They of course always acted in strange manners, but today's morning events came about without wishes or anything. "Good morning, Timmy!" Mr. Turner greeted, "Sleep well? All set for the costume dance?"

"Sure am! In fact, I was just on my way out."

"Wait a second," Mrs. Turner said, "Aren't you going to have breakfast? I'm cooking a bonanza this morning! Waffles, eggs, toast, cereal, milk…"

"I'll have two waffles," Timmy answered, stuffing a couple in his pocket, "Well, I gotta go now." His parents followed him straight to the front door and made two more offers.

"Need any help with your costume?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Not at all, Mom!"

"Here, lemme get the door for you!" Mr. Turner said as he opened the front door, "Have a nice time at the dance!"

"I hope so!" Timmy said, and he exited the house. The same time the door shut behind, Cosmo and Wanda turned back into fairies and followed their godchild down to the party house. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Turner contemplated everything that just happened before their son left.

"You don't suppose he's still mad at us?" Mrs. Turner wondered.

"Hope not," Mr. Turner said, growing almost weepy, "Did you see the way he looked at us two days ago and yesterday? It's as if we weren't his parents anymore!"

Meanwhile, at another house down the street, Tootie also sat up in her Timmy-engraved bed and pondered everything. At the same time as Timmy, the pigtailed girl had the same dream and made preparations for the dance. Morning incidents within the Turner residence were no different than those inside Vicky and Tootie's house. The latter's fairy godparents, Gold and Sapphire, hovered above her head. As Tootie didn't yet know about Timmy's fairies, in return, he didn't yet know about hers. Tootie only received her godparents the day Timmy came over to and messed up their house and had some similar misadventures with them. In comparison between godparents, one might say that Gold and Sapphire were quite comparable to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, with major differences.

Cosmo didn't do too much thinking, and this often got him into massive trouble. Yet, he knew how to truly love someone and was an amusing person to be around. Wanda was the brains of this doofy duo, navigating them and Timmy everywhere and enjoying a good joke every now and then. In a way, Gold and Sapphire were the exact opposite that it made people compare them to two certain Anti-Fairies. Gold was a very serious type not too keen on laughing, mostly just giving a smile whenever someone told a top–notch joke. But as his name suggested, he had a heart of gold and cared deeply for wife and godchild. Sapphire, the more enthusiastic half, bore an attitude more energetic than the average 3-year old eating an ice cream cone. She was just as eccentric as Cosmo though not brainless, bringing out Gold's softer side in a manner no others could imitate.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead," Sapphire greeted, "I thought you might've been eaten by Neptunian ticks."

"Dear, ticks don't live on Neptune," Gold reminded, "It's too cold and gassy. And, ticks don't eat people."

Sapphire faced her husband with a mock-serious expression. "How do you know? I've been up and down Mt. Everest, and I got stories that'll send shivers up your esophagus."

"Never mind that stuff," Tootie put in, "Could somebody please repeat that dream again?"

"It's a done deal," Sapphire said, poofing up a VHS tape and popped it into a nearby VCR. Like Timmy before, Tootie watched the entire dream so as to ingest it properly in reality. "Oh, goody! This is my favorite part! This is where you kick that stupid cheerleader in the leg!"

"Please calm down," Gold pleaded, "You remember what happened the last time we settled down for a movie."

"Don't remind me," a trembling Tootie stammered. Upon watching the dream and absorbing it all, the spectacled girl abruptly pulled out and slipped into her own costume. Whereas Timmy's took the form of a white cat, Tootie's was of a brown dog. "Now that I have my costume on, I'm not sure there's enough time for a field test."

"Of course there is," Gold said, "Just remember the sequence we went over: ears, claws, tail." Tootie blinked twice at those words and pressed her waist button three times in the exact same order.

"Alright then! I'm off to the dance!" With Tootie's departure, Gold and Sapphire slipped into her pocket as she tromped on down to the kitchen. Vicky hadn't shown her revolting face just yet, so all was well for the time being. Only the nervous parents resided in the kitchen until Tootie showed up.

"Well, good morning!" the mother greeted, "Think you're hungry enough now?"

"Maybe," Tootie answered, "But there's gonna be a lot to eat at the dance, so I'll just bag something small for now." She grabbed six toasted breadsticks and stuffed them into her pockets, nearly bogging down her godparents.

"Hey!" Sapphire called, "Watch it with the breakfast! Yummy!"

"Dear, keep it down!" Gold called back, "And don't eat anything just yet!"

"Did you say something, Tootie?" the father asked.

"Nah, you're probably just hearing things," Tootie responded, thinking quickly.

"Here, lemme get the door for ya," the mother offered, imitating Mr. Turner's previous movements.

"Thanks, Mom!" After their youngest child left the premises, the father joined his wife as she shut the door behind.

"She looks a lot more adorable in that costume than she did as a rabbit or a ballerina," the mother commented, "Especially after what happened two days ago."

"Tell me about it," the father agreed, "She hasn't eaten much of anything ever since. Her sister, on the other hand, is another story altogether." The girls' parents were just barely regaining their guts. Timmy should know Vicky feared her and Tootie's parents after being forced to stay at their house one time. Vicky overcame this difficulty at some point when she installed sniper weaponry inside both her house as well as AJ's. Tootie's early days with Gold and Sapphire went no less roughly than those of Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda, but the spectacled girl's new playmates not only eliminated the weaponry but also reinvigorated Vicky's fear of their parents. Time would do the rest.

Down the road and onward towards the party house, both trios took diverse pathways and speculated about the shared dream. Everyone knew darn well that it'd come true even if reality wasn't congruent with fantasy. "It's obviously telling you the truth behind your so-called love life," Wanda said, "Trixie's just not the one."

"Yeah, she doesn't give you the time of day," Cosmo added, "She doesn't tell you if it's 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, or even 12 o'clock. Trixie's already wrapped you so tight that you've snapped."

"How do you know so much?" Timmy asked.

At that last statement, Cosmo looked stupefied and annoyed. "Oh, I feel insulted. Even Wanda knows me better than that. I may not excel at mathematics or science, but I know true love when I see it."

"Cosmo's right," Wanda put in, "You shouldn't just go clamping down on him like that. Maybe you oughta do like Tootie said before and just give her a chance. Hey, you even said so yourself after what happened at school. One chance wouldn't hurt." As they neared the event, Timmy thought about Wanda's advice long and hard. And it didn't take him long to make a decision.

"Alright then. I'll give her a chance." And with that, they entered the building.

Almost simultaneously, Tootie and her godparents also discussed the dream. "At long last, it took a good night's rest to tell you that you're trying too hard," Gold said, "Do you think you're finally ready to take my advice and approach Timmy in a more cautious manner?"

"I think so," Tootie replied. She recalled fourth past experiences: being trapped inside her bedroom closet; exposing Vicky's wickedness but losing it just as quickly; playing with those voodoo dolls; and standing up to Francis. The first two and her godparents had inspired the fourth one, though the first also saw her greatest unhappiness with Timmy just leaving her locked up. (A/N: I assume Home Wrecker, Channel Chasers, and You Doo occur long before Kung Timmy.) Sapphire and Gold freed Tootie from the boarded-up containment just in time, but the children needed their space. At least the voodoo dolls gave Tootie a moment of amusement.

"That's our girl!" Sapphire applauded, "You've waited much too long for this day to lose everything. No way are you selling out to a couple of dumb snots."

"But what if Timmy still doesn't accept me no matter how calm I act?"

"Then just let it go," Gold answered, "You know what they say: If you love somebody, set them free. And if so, then that's what you must do here."

"Couldn't agree more," Sapphire added, "Timmy may be one of a kind, but he's not the only boy around. There are other gumballs in the dispensers, and my favorite flavor is blueberry like my entire self!" Tootie and her godparents then approached and stared at the door about a minute after Timmy and his entered the building.

"Well, here goes nothing," Tootie decided. She took a deep breath and entered with the magical pair following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the party house, both trios stood in opposite corners of the room just searching for each other. Timmy planned on giving Tootie's love a chance, and she planned to approach him calmly in return. But so many people filled the room that nobody from either group could spot much of anyone. The overload of guests who didn't even have to pay to get inside gave the impression of a ball pit found mostly at family restaurants, barricading nearly everybody's view. "Where could she be?" Timmy wondered.

"I don't know," Cosmo said, "Say, didja notice? Nobody's staring and laughing at you today."

"That's a particularly good sign," Wanda noted, "Just hope it'll last the entire time without anybody remembering."

"Actually, maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all," Timmy thought, "Maybe I should just go back home and take seventy naps."

"Nonsense!" Wanda coached, "I'm sure she's sorry in real life like the dream for all those embarrassing moments you two ever had. And you can't go back on your word."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, "It's not Tootie's fault you're so adorable, just look at you! How can she resist that pink hat, that tuft of brown hair, those blue eyes, and those cute buckteeth? You'd be a fool to give up now!"

Timmy absorbed his godparents' words and stood firm. "You're right. I'm dashing away my fears and asking her to dance!"

"That's the spirit!" Wanda cheered, "Now go for it!" And Timmy disappeared amongst all the people there.

Tootie and her godparents had the exact same conversation on the other side of the room as the preceding group. They also made preparations for this long-awaited event that'd change the lives of two cute kids forever. "Now just remember everything we talked about before," Gold said, "Head straight towards Timmy calmly and patiently. After all, we don't want history to repeat itself, now do we?"

"I think I understand," Tootie acknowledged.

"Gold sure knows stuff about stuff," Sapphire added, "I just don't see how anybody could refuse a package deal like yourself, what with those shiny braces, those cute pigtails, those diva glasses, and that overall schoolgirl look. And if any stupid lunkheads get in your way, just give 'em another kick in the ankle. Of course, you can also bite since you're a dog now."

"Sapphire, that's quite enough," Gold continued, "We're here to create love, not encourage antisocial behavior or stir up a ruckus."

"Funny," Sapphire commented, "I always thought that was Cupid's job to create love."

"That's okay, Sapphire," Tootie finished, "You and Gold just stand back, I'll take it from here." Again, another face disappeared into the crowd as Tootie went searching for the boy who could very well become her soul mate. At long last, both sets of fairy godparents might finally be able to satisfy two gigantic conditions: Tootie's dreams coming true, and Timmy finding true love. But neither child managed locating the other in the passing minutes. However, Tootie did locate the central buffet table and figured a snack might help boost her confidence. "Timmy's nowhere to be found. Maybe I should eat something first before I find him." As fate would have it, Tootie's hand wasn't the only one to land on a nearby apple. She turned around and not only found whom the hand belonged to but also the person she was searching for: Timmy! The two children dropped the apple back on the table and jumped back in surprise. "Umm…hi, Timmy."

"Hello, Tootie." Both kids faced each other momentarily, turning towards their ever-encouraging fairy godparents only once. This gave both the courage to speak their thoughts out loud even though Timmy broke the silence first. "Tootie, I wanted to say that I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…for seeing people, namely you, for what they are on the outside and not the inside. I sure went to some great lengths looking for love in the wrong places and hurting you at the same time."

Tootie ingested those words and came back with some of her own. "Well, it's not entirely your fault. Every time I kept jumping and slobbering all over you, I also went out of my own way to hurt you in return. It's just that…well…"

"Lemme take a guess," Timmy said, having a good idea of the conversation's newfound direction, "Is it because there's a significance behind that behavior, that you never knew how to properly express your feelings for me?"

Tootie did a double take over hearing this, those words being what she said in the dream. "How'dja know?"

"Had the exact same dream. I also apologize for locking you up in your closet that one time and leaving you there. I just didn't want you getting hurt…or something."

"Apologies accepted. I return the sentiment."

"But you already apologized in the dream...oh well. By the way, nice costume you got there."

"Yeah, I like yours too! Wanna sample mine?"

"Sure, why not?" The two pressed their respective waist buttons and showed off the congruent features: wiggling ears, waging tails, and realistic-looking projective claws. Laughs here and there preceded a pause and then a resumed friendly talk.

"And all this time, I thought you really would end up with that wicked Trixie Tang."

"Yeah, so it seemed. But looking back on all of that, I've opened my eyes and mind and realized the truth: I only had feelings for her because of her outer appearance. No matter how unpleasant they seemed, recent events helped me finally realize that that's not true love whatsoever." Timmy then said his next sentence in a calmer tone. "As I said in the dream…no, scratch that. You're beautiful in your own right." Hearing this, Tootie blushed a deep crimson shade and stared downwards bashfully at the floor. This event may as well have been a dream in itself as far as anyone else observed. Timmy broke silence once again as he held out his hand and made his move. "Wanna dance?"

Tootie looked back up in surprise and gladly accepted the offer. "You have no idea." Hand in hand, the two cute kids made their way to the dance floor as the sweet music played in the background. At one point, everyone else retracted to watch a precious scene of a cat and dog dancing together. Yet, one person not enjoying the sight plotted maliciously. Who else should try to ruin the moment but a certain redhead named Vicky. She wore a wrench costume.

"I hate seeing twerps having so much fun," she muttered, and she slowly made her way towards them. Sapphire thankfully caught sight of this and wouldn't let anyone harm her godchild or her godchild's love. The blue fairy broke away from Gold and found Francis at another buffet table dressed in a wrestler costume, eating greedily, oblivious to Timmy and Tootie's enjoyment, and feeling less than pleased to be at the dance.

"What a dump," he muttered, staring around, "I'm gonna lose my lunch." The over-aged bully then blinked as Sapphire secretly whispered something into his ear which got his adrenaline flowing. He stood up from the table and left while the fairy rejoined her husband.

"Dear, what did I tell you about lying or encouraging antisocial behavior or whatever?" Gold questioned.

"Nobody's hurting those kids as long as my name is Sapphire," she replied, "Oh, wait, it always will be. Now, I ever tell you the one about the Fallen Fairies?"

"Don't you mean 'the several'? And yes, you've told me at least 100 times."

"Well, I'm gonna make it 101. I love a good story." Meanwhile, Vicky still advanced toward the newfound young couple. She would've made a move if Francis didn't suddenly grab her by the ponytail and drag her out into the next room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let go of me this instant!" No one paid attention to Vicky's vain yelling or Francis' harsh tugging. A shutting of the door preceded an echoing thump from the next room which nobody seemed to care about; it probably served the teenage girl right. As the slow song died down, Cosmo finished up a conversation with his sweetheart Wanda.

"And just when it all seemed hopeless, the Elders came through and tossed those bad fairies right where they belonged! Of course, we weren't born back then, but that's okay."

Wanda smiled and tried her best to tolerate the crazy subject her husband chose. "Oh, Cosmo, you silly goose. I've already heard every single story about the Fallen Fairies. They're just legends."

"Legends?" Cosmo temporarily broke away. "Wanda, wake up and smell the magic! They were just as real as you and me! In fact, they were the basis for the Anti-Fairies, in a way."

Once again, Wanda smiled and simply shrugged her shoulders and went along with it. "If you say so, honey. In any case, I'm sure those mean old Fallen Fairies won't mess around with anyone ever again." But it turned out Wanda couldn't have been more wrong. While a bunch of faces enjoyed the dance in one of Dimmsdale's favorable synthetic locales, trouble was cooped up deep in outer space, much further than Yugopotamia or Planet X. Traveling satellites could almost make out the sight of eight angry eyes staring out from some area in one of the farthest corners of the universe. Were these the aforementioned Fallen Fairies that few regular fairies still remembered? And what did this quartet of souls have in mind?


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Timmy and Tootie laughed as they playfully chased each other around in the park. Not long after finishing the dance, the two stopped at their respective houses to put away their costumes before going for a walk together around town. But that walk slowly transformed into a game of cat-and-mouse when Tootie snatched away Timmy's pink hat. Nobody suffered any real damage since this was all in fun and games. "Gotcha!" Timmy declared as he finally tackled his new girlfriend and snatched back his hat.

"You big bully!" Tootie laughed, "Just you wait 'til I get my hands on you!" And so the chase resumed, with her on Timmy's tail this time. She had him pinned to the ground in seconds flat begging for mercy.

"Please, spare me!" Timmy playfully cried, "I'm sorry for all I've done!"

"You silly," Tootie commented, offering a hand and almost pulling him up from the ground. But Timmy had other ideas, pulling Tootie down as well. In return, the two began rolling around and wrestling each other. The couple soon ran out of fuel and stood back up on their little legs, giggling.

"Here, try this on for size," Timmy offered, putting his hat on Tootie's head.

"Wow," she commented, "I wish I had a mirror. Here, try these on." Tootie followed suit as she handed Timmy her spectacles, which he accepted. Like any person with good eyesight, when Timmy put the glasses over his own eyes, he took a sudden step backwards. He wasted not a second afterward in taking them off and exchanging them for his hat.

"Yikes," he said, "I think those specs shot my eyes."

"That hat of yours makes my head itch," Tootie noted, scratching her own head, "Must be the dandruff or something." The two stared each other down momentarily until the girl made the first move starting the whole thing up again with a simple tap of her finger on Timmy's chest. "You're it!" More laughter filled the air with a third chase around the park. Passersby smiled deeply when they first witnessed it. Some even paused completely alongside the kids' fairy godparents to watch the whole thing (without discovering the truth). All of Dimmsdale remembered the incident occurring two days ago and continuing into yesterday, which cut the kids harshly. The fact that today's events diminished it wholly instilled a feeling that it may as well have been at least 20 years since anybody saw these two so happy.

_Flashback _

Timmy Turner experienced the horrific embarrassment of Valentine's Day and April Fool's Day at the same time when everyone in the entire city gathered and laughed at his latest malady. Hearing about a costume dance occurring at the party house on Saturday morning, why pass up the opportunity to ask out none other than Trixie Tang? However, the school's most popular girl foresaw this and finally decided that he'd bothered her long enough. Enlisting the aid of her popular friends, Trixie somehow convinced the boy in the pink hat that Christmas came much earlier this year and duped him into decorating the entire school. Blinded by love, Timmy believed Trixie's lies that she'd go with him if he went through with decorations. Not until he accidentally became tied up and dangled from the roof did he get wise and suffer emotional damage at the sight of everybody laughing at him.

The news media caught it all, and Timmy's family, friends, and even his fairy godparents sided against him. To make matters worse, Tootie – unable to contain herself for the umpteenth time – appeared on the scene and bombarded him with rapid-fire hugs and kisses, instilling more embarrassment. Wanda managed to pause temporarily in the continuous laughter and produce a pair of scissors to cut her godchild free before resuming it. That's when Timmy saw the disingenuous look in Trixie's eyes that said, 'So you finally got the message'. Heartbroken and frustrated, Timmy fled the scene and left Tootie holding the bag. He found himself a secluded grove and decided to stay there the rest of the day and perhaps the entire evening. A stranger suddenly entered the grove and greeted the sad boy. "Hey there."

Timmy faced the stranger, a teenage female of 16 years. She wore a red t-shirt, blue pants, gray shoes, and had fluffy red hair. Besides that her appearance gave the impression that she hadn't missed a meal, she fancied no no makeup and exhibited no pierced body parts (not even ears), unlike most older women in Dimmsdale or anywhere else. "Come to laugh at me like everyone else?"

The teenager situated herself on a rock opposite of an angry Timmy and spoke in a caring voice tone. "You're in good company; I'm not 'everyone else'. The name's Kelly Bynes."

"I'm Timmy Turner."

"So Timmy, I saw the whole incident myself. It looks to me like I'm the only one in town besides you who didn't find it one bit humorous."

"I can take a hint. If Trixie doesn't wanna return my love, then I won't force it upon her. But this whole thing wasn't necessary! A simple 'No, but we can still be friends' would've sufficed!"

The discussion made Kelly felt like a counselor. "I see what you mean. I live in Seattle, but I'm on vacation at this moment. Now I know why."

"My parents and friends sided against me as usual," Timmy continued. And for that matter, so did my fairy godparents, he thought. "Well, I've officially had it up to here. I swear I'll never feel remorse for anyone as long as I live." And could anybody blame Timmy for saying this? It just didn't seem right that he had to learn various lessons while everyone else got off the hook easily for their actions. Plus, whenever Timmy tried to help certain people with their problems, the solution always turned out much worse. Either that, or something always went wrong and simply made it come crashing down on him.

"It's that bad, huh? Yeah, I know how you feel."

Timmy looked up in slight suspicion. "You do?"

"Yep. The same kind of thing happened on my 13th birthday. My family and friends, especially my boyfriend Alex Gennaro, thought it a great joke to set me up in that kind of rope trap reserved for rabbits: the kind that resembles a noose. And ever since then, I've been an antisocialist."

"Antisocialist, huh?"

"Yep. I hang out with nobody, my heart's been hardened a great deal against the world, and I don't even speak to my own parents."

"No fooling."

As Kelly and Timmy conversed, Tootie happened on up the street. Skipping along, she called out to her supposed true love. "Timmy! Oh, Timmy! Where are you?" Then she heard the two voices and halted in place. Noting the direction from which the voices came, Tootie walked up to the same brush and listened to Kelly and Timmy's conversation. She stayed her most quiet and static so as to absorb important information.

"That spectacled girl with the pigtails sure has a thing for you," Kelly continued.

"Her name is Tootie, and she's the younger sister of my evil babysitter," Timmy explained, "But she's not evil herself."

"Just between you and me, what do you personally think of her deep down inside?"

Timmy's eyes darted to the side, and he took a deep breath at that question. He couldn't remember the last time anybody asked him that question if at all. "That's a very good question. I don't know, maybe I would go with her, if she wasn't always jumping all over me." He then bore a long look on his face and stared towards the ground. "Then again, maybe I'm just not meant to find true love." On the outside, Tootie felt a lump in her throat, silently choking at those words. Even if Timmy never bothered giving her love just one chance, she now realized that she was just as much to blame for her actions. If Tootie truly cared for Timmy and even promised that she'd always be there for him, how come she never practiced that preaching just a while back and instead hurt him further? The pigtailed girl slowly trudged back home feeling extremely guilty. Timmy decided it best that he also retreated to his own homestead. "Well, I gotta get going now. It was very unusual talking to you, Kelly."

"Don't mention it, Tim." Timmy departed from the grove, leaving Kelly all alone. Not that she minded, really. It certainly felt good talking to someone with similar experiences, but Timmy's anger slightly flared up yet again when he entered through the front door. His parents did their best to greet him enthusiastically the minute he stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey, Timmy!" Mr. Turner greeted, "You've arrived just in time for dinner."

But their son didn't respond, so Mrs. Turner gave it a shot. "You're looking in good repair! I see nobody's come along to give you a black eye or anything." Still no response came. For the first time in their meager lives, the Turner couple now knew their child meant business.

"Aw, c'mon Timmy," Mr. Turner said, "You can't still be moping over that silly sight earlier."

"Yeah," Mrs. Turner added, "Even if you got embarrassed in front of the whole town, we still love you."

Those last four words struck Timmy like a measly pebble against Francis' forehead. Exactly how many times did his parents tell him that they loved him, only to prove it wrong? It mattered not if Cosmo and Wanda granted a wish that forced the truth out of their mouths, for Timmy still remained emotionally firm. His next words proved it so. "Mom? Dad? You've told me so many things in my life that I don't know what to believe anymore." And with that, the blue-eyed boy marched straight up to his room and prepared himself for bed. Those words made both break down and weep in each other's arms. Timmy godparents vainly attempted their own hands at cheering him up while he prepared for bed. Cosmo even turned into a monkey and acted like one.

"Hey, look! I'm a monkey! Ooh ooh ah ah!" Regrettably, the two fairies soon gave up at the sight of Timmy sitting up on his bed and staring out the window. Cosmo turned back into his regular fairy self.

"Come now, Timmy," Wanda said, "Are you still mad at what happened earlier?"

That elicited a depressing response. "You two are the most amazing creatures on the planet. In fact, you're so amazing, I sometimes wonder why exactly I depend on you for my well-being." Having said what he said, Timmy finally lied down and went to sleep. The two needed poof out of the bedroom and into Fairy World before imitating the regular parents. But the rest of Dimmsdale wouldn't feel the full extent of such a depression until tomorrow.

Come the next day, new and unpleasant changes came about all due to a nasty prank. Pranksters, victims, and audience felt the incident's burdens like never before. The night before, Timmy alienated himself from his parents and nearly disowned his godparents. Today, he utterly disowned those whom he thought were his friends; he even took back the same hat he gave Elmer! Timmy ate by himself, if anything at all, and had personal illusions of grandeur of calling the popular kids spots when they passed by his locker and attempted taunting him even further. Veronica especially felt no guilt here, having given up her crush on him sometime prior.

Tootie fared no better herself as both days passed by. She also barely ate a thing and never noticed it when Vicky tried picking on her or when her godparents Gold and Sapphire tried snapping her out of it. In fact, right after Timmy walked away from the popular kids after calling them spots, this whole mess inspired Tootie to stand up to them and scream the same insult. Timmy's constant stares toward the chalkboard with the same peculiar and continuous look got to Crocker so much that he ended up sending his student home early. Tootie's teacher noticed the same condition in her student and did the same. The rest of that Friday was history until the kids dreamed the same thing…

_End Flashback _

And now, anyone who watched Timmy and Tootie enjoy themselves without end instantly forgot about the incident. After all, it does nobody any good to dwell on the past. Such emotional burdens make people sick and have also been known to kill them. "I can't remember the last time our little nipper was this happy," Sapphire commented.

"I couldn't agree more," Gold said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," came an old voice. All four fairies turned and found themselves face to face with Old Mrs. Crocker. She too hadn't any idea that she was conversing with magic folk. "It's true what they say: You don't know what you've got until it's gone. If only I knew the truth behind my Denzel's isolation." The old woman then trudged along out of sight, and the godparents looked back towards their godchildren anxiously. Old Mrs. Crocker's words were definitely something to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy and Tootie's relationship continued on and stayed as school let out for summer vacation. No one ever saw them make so much contact with each other, and the humiliating incident gave the impression the day after that they'd never make contact again. But talk of it eventually died down, although the so-called popular kids still remained at the top and never got scolded for their actions. Why, the former's parents began accepting some changes here and there as they went out less and spent a little more time with their child. Vicky's torments waned further in the wake of this. Both girls' parents regained a tough enough sense of responsibility. One could only wonder how the two dealt with the rest of Dimmsdale, the entire world, and beyond. But perhaps answers to questions like that weren't all that important. Give them time, so the sextet's sentiment was. Timmy might make up with Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay but first wanted proof as to how much they changed. Nothing too major really occurred ever since those three days aside from their godparents' silent anxiety. Old Mrs. Crocker's words hung on Wanda and Gold's minds like bats to stalactites, and Sapphire and Cosmo couldn't stop thinking about the Fallen Fairies. Not long after the beginning of summer vacation, Tootie talked on the phone with Timmy about a rare phenomenon occurring on a particular night. "You bet I am… Uh huh… Okay, Timmy, I'll meet you there!"

"So, what's the hubbub?" Gold asked.

"Hubbub?" Sapphire said, "I didn't think someone as serious as you used such colorful words."

"Tonight's the night the planets align!" Tootie announced, "And it only happens a few times in a lifetime!"

"Well, that's wonderful," Gold said, "What say you, Sapphire?"

Gold nearly discovered the frightened trance of his wife, until his voice quickly snapped her out of it. "Huh? Oh, sure, sure. It's gonna be a blast!"

"Let's go!" Tootie finished, and the three headed straight out the door. Both trios once again walked quite a ways downtown and met up in the park. Neither godchild required need for surprise because they'd already discovered each other's fairy godparents not long after they became a couple. "Hi, Timmy!"

"Hello, Tootie. Ready to observe the heavens?"

"You bet!" She faced Gold and Sapphire briefly. "I wish we had a telescope!" A glowing of their wands and a puff of yellow and blue smoke combined the fairies and transformed them into a telescope. Timmy followed suit with his godparents.

"I wish for blankets!" Another glowing and a puff of green and pink smoke turned his fairies into blankets, just as requested.

"Aw, look at me!" Cosmo said, "I'm so cuddly and fluffy!"

"But you've always been that way, Cosmo dear," Wanda responded.

"And now that that's settled, what say we march forward?" Gold said. And with their transformed godparents in tow, that's exactly what Timmy and Tootie did. Fortunately for them, a spot in the park had been reserved for one more group. But that still didn't stop anyone else from deeming rooftops as places just as decent for staring towards the nighttime sky. Plus, being their usual selves, news crews too couldn't tear away from such an occurrence.

"Greetings, Dimmsdale!" Chet Ubetcha reported, "This is Chet Ubetcha, standing here live in Dimmsdale Park! And as you can plainly see, the place is just packed. Why? Just look up at the heavens! It's a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing, so don't miss it!" Needless to say, not everyone enjoyed scrutinizing the planetary alignment. It returned Sapphire and Cosmo to the source of their anxiety: the Fallen Fairies. On the other hand, Wanda and Gold did like everybody else and paid it no mind. Nothing else noteworthy outlined the evening before exhaustion and boredom saw the six retreat home.

"That was nice while it lasted," Wanda commented back at the Turner residence, "But now it's time to hit the hay."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Timmy declared, "This whole thing's taken away my sleep."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Cosmo said, a somewhat dreary look on his face. Wanda and Timmy could only eye him dumbfounded, more than usual this time.

"Wow, what's wrong with Cosmo?" Timmy wondered.

"I don't know," Wanda immediately replied. Then the answer hit her in the head, but not literally. "Wait a minute. Are you still fuming over those Fallen Fairies again?"

"Fallen Fairies?" Timmy continued, "Who are they?"

That instantly snapped Cosmo out of his trance at least halfway. "Timmy, I thought you'd never ask." So Timmy settled down on his bed and listened to the largest story of his life. "Remember how we fairies follow a set of rules given to us by the Fairy Council Elders? You know, like not using magic to directly kill people and not interfering with true love? Well, it didn't always used to be that way. Back at the beginning, before mine and Wanda's time, fairies could do practically whatever they wanted whenever. Making planets collide, asteroid showers, you name it. We were all carefree and made our own rules, so you might say the universe existed in a state of chaos."

"But it didn't last forever," Timmy stated.

"You guessed it," Cosmo continued, "Bad things soon lay ahead for everything and everyone as time went on. Some fairies liked this carefree business so much that they got too cocky with it, and it eventually corrupted them. Thus, the Fallen Fairies were born. This immediately brought about a war which you would know claimed lives from both sides. But then, when all seemed hopeless, a group of pure-hearted and mighty warriors stood up to the Fallen Fairies and defeated them. Afterwards, the warriors regrouped every other good fairy and instated the same guidelines we use today: Da Rules. And even now, we call those warriors the Fairy Council Elders. Fairy World was constructed, and as time passed on, most fairies received training from Jorgen Von Strangle to make miserable kids happy here on Earth. Some fairies, such as Cupid, the Easter Bunny, and the April Fool, received special positions for other matters. I think we all know what exactly those matters are. Don't ask about the pixies."

"What exactly happened to the Fallen Fairies?"

"They weren't killed but imprisoned in a special box where they slowly dispersed into piles of black and white dust. However, those same piles eventually took on the box's special properties and turned blue as a result. And if that's not shocking enough, the reincarnations resulting secondly would soon come to be known as the Anti-Fairies."

"Wait a second. You're saying that Fallen Fairies and Anti-Fairies are one and the same?"

"Yes and no. Anti-Fairies are much weaker, so their actions are child's play compared to the Fallen Fairies. Plus, the Fallen Fairies had more original personas; they weren't counterparts to anyone."

"Wanda, what've you got to say about this?"

"I've heard stories about the Fallen Fairies," was the response, "But I never considered them fact."

"According to Cosmo, they are."

"Of course they're true! They were as real as you and me! And to conclude this tale, I hereby declare a group of four that still live today. The Devious Tetragon, as they called themselves, were the most dangerous Fallen Fairies that ever lived. Because of this, the other Fallen Fairies looked to them as leaders. The Fairy Council Elders decided the Devious Tetragon were much too strong for the Anti-Fairy box, so they imprisoned them in Tartarus in the farthest corner of the universe."

"Fallen Fairies?" Tootie wondered. By yet another coincidence, she and her godparents had the exact same conversation as Timmy and his. "Gold, what's your side?"

"That's a good question," Gold answered, "I naturally assumed like most everyone else that these were just stories and nothing more."

"You don't know Fairy World's history like me," Sapphire continued, "In fact, I remember the prophecy as if somebody wrote it yesterday. It goes like this: 'In the near future, the planets will align; Four magical monsters shall break free of their containment and try to destroy the universe; A strange civilization and a group of lower magic creatures shall fall before them; Piles of blue ashes will litter the dimension of fairies' bane; The darkest of mortal hearts shall congregate in secrecy with the monsters to make ominous preparations; As the next sun rises above the clouds, two separate worlds will feel this mighty wrath; Worlds apart shall become one; And out of the toil and destruction, the Chosen Ones shall rise up and bring forth a miracle.'"

"Hold on a second," Tootie said, "You're not suggesting that me and Timmy are these 'Chosen Ones', are you?"

"Depends," Sapphire answered, levitating her godchild, "You could be with the help of fairy magic."

"Now wait a second, honey," Gold protested, "We don't even know whom the prophecy is referring to. I'd like to see proof before we go doing any strenuous training." Sapphire sighed and placed Tootie back on her bed, unable to argue with her husband. But no doubt about it, maybe she and Cosmo made some good points tonight.

As the rest of Dimmsdale settled down to sleep, the prophecy proved itself right via a beam of black flashing light shining down upon a specific corner of the universal walls. Within Tartarus, the same angry eyes as before took up the opportunity and made their escape. The door closed behind in an instant just as four dark figures came out celebrating.


	6. Chapter 6

There in the midst of outer space stood a band of four evil fairies having escaped from Tartarus and happy of it. This quartet could be none other than the Devious Tetragon, composed of three girls and one boy. The first one, Babs, was clad in a leather jacket, boots, pants, chrome jewelry, jet-black hair going all the way down her back, and a mean look. Her dark complexion gave the impression that she must be Sepia. The second one over, Claws, wore a complex dress with a big hat and had curly hair. Her nails gave good reason for her name, and she spoke like a stereotypical cowpoke. The boy, Maverick, was clad in what might've been a tie-dye t-shirt and khaki pants. He also exhibited a valley accent and attitude, alongside a brush cut of middle-tone hair. The final member, Phanto, appeared to be Mongoloid and wore a one-piece suit. She had larger muscles than the other three, hair tied in a simple cowlick, a need to fight, and a deep voice to boot. The Devious Tetragon stretched their limbs and cheered their freedom. "Oh, yeah!" Babs declared, "I couldn't wait to get outta that stupid birdcage!"

"No fooling!" Phanto agreed, "Somebody's gonna pay for our boredom in there."

"Ah couldn't agree more," Claws chimed, "It's a good thing they didn't break mah nails when them there Elders trapped us."

"That's just wrong," Maverick finished, "Now that we're back and flappin' free, what's say we go show everyone else how we party?"

"Now yer talkin'," Claws continued, "Onward to that there planet Earth!" But the females began arguing amongst themselves when Claws made her announcement.

"Now hold on just a minute there, baby girl," Babs said, "We can't just go bustin' up stuff that quickly. We need followers and/or allies."

"We're powerful enough t'do it ourselves," Claws argued, "Quit wastin' yer time."

"Hey, aren't you going to accept any of my ideas?" Phanto joined in, "I wanna go pound the stuffing out of those wimpy Anti-Fairies!" Soon enough, all three females found themselves arguing face to face. Being the only boy in the group, Maverick shook his head in exasperation; he sometimes felt like a referee. His voice and charms stopped the argument in place.

"Ladies, ladies!" Maverick demonstrated his flirtatious tendencies by giving each girl a kiss on the cheek, causing them to almost forget the dispute completely. Blushing and timidity replaced the bitterness inside.

"Ooh, you sure do know how to treat women!" Babs declared.

"That I do. Arguing is sooooo last lifetime. I'm introducing a new fad to this generation."

"Oh, really?" Claws said, "And just how does this here 'new fad' work?"

"Simply put." Maverick closed his hand into a fist, and three matchsticks of unknown length appeared in it. This group was more than a billion years old, so they had a good hint of what exactly was going on here.

"I get it!" Phanto said, "We gotta draw sticks, and the one with the longest gets to go first."

"Frankly, I'm in no position to argue with any of you awesome babes. You all make good points." So the girls gathered around and drew a stick each. If anyone around existed to hear their conversation, the following responses told the order of destructive actions.

"Figures," Claws grumbled, "Ah never was th'fortunate type."

"Huh," Babs commented, "Second best, eh? Good enough, I suppose." And judging by these two's responses, no question existed whose suggestion got to go first.

"Yes!" Phanto exclaimed, "We're having Anti-stew tonight!"

"That was a fair deal," Maverick concluded, "Off to the Anti-Fairy cage!" The Devious Tetragon decided to take it easy so as not to disturb anybody just yet while progressing through outer space. But no matter how low the speed, the bad fairies still appeared to simply zoom through space. And because they were magical creatures, the Devious Tetragon could breathe easily here and not get pulled in through any heavenly body's gravitational field. Then they came across another unfortunate planet: Yugopotamia. This planet's cephalopod inhabitants had been known to prefer vile things to anything considered 'nice', 'sweet', or 'cuddly'. The Devious Tetragon purposely chose to go with the prophecy's flow and unleash their evil magic here first.

"Yugopotamia, the most disgusting part of the universe," Babs noted, "The inhabitants hate nice things."

"A mighty people, yet something as insignificant as a stuffed plaid snail gets them going," Phanto added. The fairies looked to each other and nodded in agreement: Yugopotamia had to go. The sparkling of their black wands caused nearby asteroids to obey their command and crash on the poor planet. It's true that the Yugopotamians enjoyed disgusting things, but this was more than they bargained for. Rocks made dust fill the atmosphere and blot out any natural light. Deep fissures worked themselves in the crust. Every living creature on the planet got thrown against whatever nearest hard surface around. All in all, Yugopotamia and its children died having no idea why. Not many saw this mysterious phenomenon, only those awake on Earth's opposite side. Even in Fairy World did almost everyone sleep peacefully, including those monitoring the rest of the universe. The Devious Tetragon felt satisfied with their work and concluded their journey to Fairy World by stopping at the Anti-Fairy box. Jorgen Von Strangle never had a chance to catch them for much of anything since they knocked him into a silent slumber with their wands. That done, the group stared up at the gigantic window which gave the Anti-Fairies a nice view.

"Some union," Claw commented, "Think they'll r'member us?" Inside the cage, one particular Anti-Fairy did like everyone else and stared close-up out the window angrily, wanting nothing more than to escape and cause trouble. After blinking once, his eyes unintentionally darted towards the Devious Tetragon. The Anti-Fairy became surprised and began spreading the news to the others, providing the quartet their answer.

"Looks like he just heard ya," Maverick said. All at once, a bunch of Anti-Fairies gathered up to the glass and stared patiently, waiting for the group to make their first move.

"Well, better not disappoint 'em," Babs decided. The Devious Tetragon floated up to the center of the window, and the Anti-Fairies cleared a path for them as they passed through easily like an apparition. The stick-drawing session no longer mattered.

"Alright!" an Anti-Fairy cheered, "You're back! We've been waiting centuries for this moment!"

"So have we, bubs," Maverick shot back, "So have we."

"Now you can set us free so we can help you conquer the universe just like old times!" another added. But a scoff from the Devious Tetragon took the Anti-Fairies aback. What could the matter be?

"What's wrong?" an Anti-Fairy asked, "Why're you four so cranky all of a sudden?"

"Humor us," Claws answered, "What makes y'think we'd associate with some two-timin', good-fer-nothin', hokey-pokey mudslingers in th'first place?"

"Uh, come again?" was the response.

"Don't play dumb, ya chumps," Babs said, "In Tartarus, there was a window acting as our only key to the outside world. We saw the universe pass us by, and we know how you Anti-Fairies work."

"Walking under ladders, black cats, spilling the salt…lame-o!" Maverick added, his hand in the shape of an 'L', "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Hey, at least we cause people misery," came another response, "And we've done some destruction here and there."

"If you think about it, we're all practically brothers and sisters here," a scientist Anti-Fairy chimed, "We Anti-Fairies were born from the dead remains of your Fallen Fairy brethren. Why give it as an excuse for not accepting us into your ranks once again?"

"Because you pathetic Anti-Fairies play by silly superstitions," Phanto replied, "We, the Fallen Fairies, did whatever we wanted at any time we wished. We're not the ones waiting for somebody to break a mirror. We're not the ones letting some stupid iron horseshoe burn us." The muscle-bound Fallen Fairy immediately produced a horseshoe and tossed it to some Anti-Fairy, who conveniently and unwittingly caught it. This Anti-Fairy then remembered what an object like that does to them as it sizzled in her hands, so she dropped it and blew on the burns. She then came up with another idea while the other Anti-Fairies stared at the horseshoe in fear.

"Hey, I know what can change this situation! If you think about it, you four can train us and help us reach our lost potential! Even though we won't be the same familiar faces as before, we can become Fallen Fairies and make our predecessors happy!" Whereas everybody else cheered at this suggestion, the Devious Tetragon scoffed once more.

"No dice," Maverick countered, "If you square-headed creeps knew we'd be coming, you would've trained yourselves against these weaknesses."

"Ain't it the truth, baby!" Babs added, "Besides that, no amount of training could ever make up for how bad a name you've given the Fallen Fairies! The April Fool must still be laughing!" Now the Anti-Fairies realized all compromise attempts had failed. There was simply no way the Devious Tetragon would accept them as new followers to replace the old ones. The forlorn mob held up their wands in major frustration.

"We waited millennia for this day, only to have it thrown back at us?" a business-stereotype Anti-Fairy screamed. And the Anti-Fairy box became a war zone. Jorgen remained under such an excellent sleeping spell that he noticed nothing despite twitching a bit in his sleep. The soundproof barrier on the window and door didn't help much, either. At one point in the battle, yet another Anti-Fairy paused it and used an underhand trick which three members of the Devious Tetragon actually bought.

"If you four think you're so mighty, which one of you is the strongest of all?"

"**I** am, of course!" Phanto answered without thinking.

"What're you talking about?" Maverick shot, "I'm the strongest!"

"What about me?" Claws whined. Now it was Babs' turn to be the group referee. With only one Fallen Fairy to deal with, the Anti-Fairies took advantage of the moment and blasted together. But Babs rolled her eyes and put up a barrier to block it out. It may have been a thin one, but this evil fairy was more than strong enough to eradicate a mortal army. While the Anti-Fairies tried unsuccessfully breaking through, Babs snapped her comrades out of the argument.

"Hey! Break it up, fools!"

"Who you callin' a fool?" Maverick questioned.

"Never mind that! It's those double-crossing dirt bags who duped ya into this in the first place!" The other three realized that their teammate was speaking the truth, so all four broke out of the shield and poured on the heavy casualties. Nothing that Jorgen did to anyone and everyone could ever compare to the Devious Tetragon's punishment. Besides dishing out the usual kicking, punching, and head-butting, the four also whacked their wands against any and all Anti-Fairies, causing bruises that would've stayed for weeks had it not been for the quartet's finishing move. Every single Anti-Fairy lay injured on the box's floor.

"I always did like to beat my food before I ate it," Phanto commented, "Let's dig in!" The Devious Tetragon pursed up their lips and began sucking in the Anti-Fairies. All at once, the poor group of blue- and black-colored creatures no longer existed on the plain of the living. The four last Fallen Fairies – glowing a light blue themselves – looked around at how clean they made the box.

"That there Anti-stew hit th'spot," Claw said, "Now, let's get rid o' this pit." Their wands glowed again, and magical energy projected in all directions. Cracks filled the window, door, and dimensional walls until the Anti-Fairy box crumbled and exploded into a million pieces. It woke Jorgen up profoundly, but he was too late to do anything. The Devious Tetragon had disappeared from sight, leaving only a pile of rubble for the magic marine to ponder.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy and Tootie experienced a rude awakening the next morning as Jorgen simultaneously appeared in their respective bedrooms and called their godparents to Fairy World. "Cosmo! Wanda! Gold! Sapphire! Fairy World, now!" Right then and there, the magic marine brought the four fairies back to the rainbow locale. The two godchildren could only give quizzical looks towards thin air and shrug while all those in Fairy World gathered around a yellow-taped spot where the Anti-Fairy cage once stood. Only rubble remained with no trace of even one Anti-Fairy. Of course, the answer blew past them all like dried leaves on a September evening. This particular four inched their way up close to the rubble and inspected it much further.

"Yep," Gold noted, "Not a shred of clothing or so much as a black crown as far as the eye can see. I wonder who could've done it?"

"Open your eyes already," Sapphire replied, "Don't you get what's going on around here? The legend said something about 'the dimension of fairies' bane' after all, though the only pile around is pieces of metal and glass. It's gotta be this cage."

"So true," Cosmo added, "You can always count on Fallen Fairies, especially the Devious Tetragon, to ruin a good dream of mine. I didn't even receive my prize after the meat pie-eating contest!"

"Now hold on just a minute here," Wanda countered, "I hardly see the deal with a bunch of characters who we're not so sure actually exist. Maybe it was an overload or something." Those words instilled a serious response, but not as serious as what was to come. Right then and there, Sapphire lost her temper and stared Wanda face to face.

"You're just like Gold. When are you gonna stop denying history and start smelling the roses? For crying out loud, this is all the Devious Tetragon's fault!"

"Sapphire, you're doing it again," Gold reminded, "You're not a little kid anymore." But then he found the same ordeal on his hands as Cosmo followed suit.

"Pal, you should seriously do the same thing. Your wife's not crazy, she's telling the truth. Everyone knows that I'm certainly not the brightest thing on two legs, but your wife and I are on the same wavelength."

"I see we have some disbelievers here," a fairy soldier announced, observing various arguments throughout the crowd. He then poofed up a tape, VCR, TV, and a universal-range telescope of whose presence silenced all. Next, the fairy stood by the television setup and popped in the tape. "This is what our cameras picked up several miles away last night. Believe what you will, but they don't lie." The tape played everything occurring the night before, from the Devious Tetragon's escape to Yugopotamia's cataclysmic end. After the tape ended, the same fairy stood by the telescope and continued explanations. "Take a look through this handy tool. What you see won't be a hoax." Some fairies did just that and became unable to deny or describe the empty space in which Yugopotamia once stood. Wanda and Gold especially didn't want to believe how correct their respective spouses were.

"Any more doubts?" Sapphire asked, both hers and Cosmo's eyes closed and arms crossed.

Meanwhile, another particular quartet back on Earth walked along Dimmsdale's various sidewalks without a care of anyone or anything else. This group was none other than Dimmsdale Elementary's popular kids: Tad, Chad, Trixie, and Veronica. Ever since the day after the prank incident at school, they just simply went on with their lives still treating everyone else lower than slime. Other than the usual hustle and bustle, little stirred even when Timmy and Tootie became a couple. Veronica showed no concern herself since her crush just faded away with no plausible explanation.

But as some people say, what goes around comes around. The popular kids met the beginning of a serious hurting when the Devious Tetragon appeared from around the next corner and floated in their way. Each child faced their magical counterpart in the following order: Maverick; Tad, Babs; Chad, Phanto; Trixie, and Claws; Veronica. The kids stood still for a moment and looked on inquiringly. Whether they took one, two, or even ten steps to either side, the bad fairies always floated to the rhythm. Then the popular kids turned the opposite direction and walked away, only to be barricaded yet again. "Okay, what do you want?" Trixie finally asked.

"You're just the people we've been looking for," Babs answered, "We gotcha a mission."

"Mission, huh?" Tad questioned, "Have you spoken with our staff yet?"

"We're the Devious Tetragon," Phanto introduced, "We make our own appointments, punks."

Chad pulled out a miniature book and checked a schedule. "Nope. Nothing here about any 'Devious Tetragon'." He promptly put the book away. "You're probably just wasting our time."

"You don't get it, losers," Maverick retorted, "We're the Devious Tetragon. You're the same pumpkin-headed squares who can't tell the difference between a mailbox and a paper shredder."

"Hey, I resent that!" Veronica shot out, "And another thing: You're seriously cramping our group image."

"Then you prob'ly resent a lot," Claws said, "We got's a mission for ya, and yer gonna carry it out, like it er not." The popular kids exchanged annoyed looks. Who did these costumed jokers think they were anyhow? Sad to say, though, this would be the first incident in eons where Earth people sampled the Devious Tetragon's influence the hard way.

"SECURI-!" Before the popular kids had a chance to finish, the bad fairies reacted just as quickly and replaced free will with mind control by simply tapping their wands on the kids' foreheads. Black magic filled their heads and deprived all free thoughts temporarily. Then the kids stared up at the Devious Tetragon with blank eyes.

"How may we serve our superiors?" Chad asked.

"Glad you asked," Phanto said, "Scour the city and look up the darkest of mortal hearts. After that, meet us on the outskirts of town, and we'll go on from there." The kids saluted and immediately spread out in all directions. What Phanto meant by that was to search for Dimmsdale's worst inhabitants, the ones with the most malicious intentions of all. The Devious Tetragon themselves could've searched, but the inspection back at Fairy World ended an hour ago. They couldn't take chances of any pure-hearted fairy discovering them too soon, hence their manipulative powers on the popular kids. Due to last night's incidences, Fairy World's security forces became more alert than ever and kept a more vigil eye on the universe. The Devious Tetragon realized this and decided to hold back on magical acts, save things too weak for Fairy World's scanners.

To start off, the local bully Francis acted his usual self down at a bad neighborhood and frisked little kids for their money. "That's right," Francis smirked, "Give me all your cash."

"But we're not even in school!" one protested.

"Still taking mere lunch money, Francis?" came Veronica's voice. At that sound, Francis dropped the two kids and faced the cheerleader. The victims took advantage of the opportunity and ran off.

"I don't care how 'popular' you are, and I don't see your bodyguard around. Any last words before I give you a new nose job?"

"Hold up a moment and think about this: Why settle for a bunch of worthless nickels and dimes when you can become a king or something?"

"I'd say you're holding out on me."

"Think about it, Francis. With just the push of a button or something, you could rule an entire continent, say, Africa." Hearing that very name, Francis gave Veronica an irked look (the Devious Tetragon knew all there was to know and must've temporarily transferred some pieces into their victims' heads). "Plus, you could even put your dream base of operations in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, directly between the Congo and Kasai Rivers." Those words ignited a spark deep down inside Francis and seriously captured his attention.

"Hold everything. I've kept that desire a secret even to my dad. How do you know so much?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." And so Veronica led Francis out of the neighborhood and away from all buildings.

Meanwhile, Tad walked straight up without fear to the Crocker residence and knocked on the door. Who else should answer but Denzel Crocker himself. "Hello?" Crocker looked in every other direction before staring straight down at the popular boy indifferently. "Oh, it's just you. Can you be helped?"

"I have exactly what you've been looking for."

"Oh, really? How would you know what I want?"

"Just follow me to city limits, and I'll gladly show you. Unless you're busy right now." The following call from Crocker's mom instantly encouraged him.

"Denzel! Come help Mommy shave her toenails!"

"I'm desperate enough to believe you!" Crocker abruptly answered, "Lead the way!" Once again, the Devious Tetragon scored accomplice points via the popular kids.

A third time's charm came when Trixie arrived at Vicky and Tootie's house and followed along with the previous recruitment. Only a miserable Vicky was home today, so she had to answer the door. "Oh, goody. One of the tall twerps, come to pay a visit. Whaddaya want?"

"Experiencing a bad day, are we?"

"Gee, what was yer first clue?"

"I have the answer to all your problems. But I can only show you outside the city."

"Hah. Like you really know how difficult my life is. Oh well, I guess I'm game. Go ahead and show me." Trixie nodded and led Vicky straight out of Dimmsdale like everybody else.

At the Bender residence, Chad didn't have to knock on the door or ring any doorbells to receive an answer. The enthusiastic father/son couple literally heard him walk up and came to the door in a split second. "Well, well!" Dr. Bender said, "A customer who's come straight to the source of mouth relief! It's my day off, but I always have time for my public."

"Hey, Dad!" Wendell chimed, "Can I use my new Yank-O-Tron 5000?"

"That won't be necessary," Chad spoke, "What would you say if I told you I knew where you could find and collect all the perfect teeth you'll ever need?" The Benders exchanged glances, unable to comprehend Chad's mind-controlled seriousness and therefore unaware of how to respond.

"Dad, do you think this guy is telling the truth?"

"I don't know, son." The Benders' uncertainty diminished with more old-fashioned, homemade enthusiasm as the father shrugged. "And for that matter, who cares? Okay, pal, lead us to those teeth!"

"Patience," Chad responded, "First, there's someone I want you to meet." And with that, he made like his crew and led the Benders directly to Dimmsdale's outskirts.

All four popular kids and those they recruited gathered together at a suburban alleyway. Vicky, Crocker, Francis, and the Benders demanded the popular kids spill the beans. "Why have you led me here?" Crocker asked, "You know darn well I'm not a people person!"

"You again?" Vicky said, facing Francis, "I think you're in need of a serious spanking after that black eye you gave me a while ago! And a few more incidents I can name but choose not to!"

"Whaddaya think I am, three?" Francis said.

"And where are our perfect teeth?" Bender demanded. Immediately, the Devious Tetragon floated above their respective popular-kid counterparts and showed themselves publicly.

"So that's what's going on," Crocker said, "Tad, Chad, Trixie, and Veronica are being controlled by…FAIRIES!" At the sound of his voice, Claws tapped her wand on Crocker and brought his insanity under control. Phanto did the same with the Benders as their lips concealed their clearly visible gingivae. Fortunately for them, neither action took up much magic. "Fairies…Wow! I said that without going psycho!"

"Hey!" Bender exclaimed, "My dentures aren't dentures anymore!"

"You weaklings are done," Phanto said to the popular kids. The Devious Tetragon snapped their fingers to take away the mind control, and the kids – having been aware of the previous mission – then looked up towards the evil fairies in annoyance.

"Okay, we did just what you wanted us to do," Trixie said, "Now if you don't mind, we've got other places to be right now." But just as the popular kids began their departure, the Devious Tetragon made one last move: They picked each respective child counterpart up off the ground by their shirt collars and held them up to their faces. The kids now knew what kind of larger trouble they were in for.

"Leaving so soon?" Babs taunted, "Allow us to give you a helping hand."

"Uh, that's okay," Chad stammered, "We can just walk ourselves."

"WE INSIST!" all four fairies screamed together, after which they spun each child around in separate furious tornadoes. The Benders, Crocker, Vicky, and Francis could only watch in trepidation and confusion, immediately forgetting their petty squabbles. It really seemed like the Devious Tetragon would hurl the popular kids hard and far, until the spinning stopped. The kids were allowed a minute of recovery to view themselves get hurled up against a cement fence and some trashcans. The poor saps couldn't quite comprehend the back and head pains, let alone stand up. The Devious Tetragon then hovered above them for a final message.

"Let that be a lesson to ya," Maverick said, "We're the only popular people existing in this universe." And the Devious Tetragon led everyone else away to the nearest abandoned building and left the popular kids holding the bag. Once situated at a conference table on the building's second floor up, the fairies filled the room with a black mist that blockaded Fairy World's sensors.

"What's all the fuss, anyhow?" Bender asked, "And for the last time, where are all the perfect teeth you promised?"

"Patience, buckaroo," Claws answered, "We're th'Devious Tetragon. Ah'm Claws, and these here are mah partners Babs, Phanto, and Mav'rick."

"I never knew fairies as evil as yourselves even existed," Crocker said, "Either that, or I probably forgot."

"You probably forgot," Phanto said, creating a projection in the middle of the table, "We're a special brand known as Fallen Fairies. We can do anything we want without having to follow any rules. Plus, you don't even need magic vision to see us." As the conversation progressed, the projection gave images of Fairy World, fairies, and the histories of everyone else in the room.

"Fairies are assigned as godparents to miserable kids," Maverick explained, "Adults don't need 'em for oh-so-obvious reasons. But if they spill the beans or outgrow 'em, those godparents are outta sight. You can also kiss yer memories goodbye." As the Devious Tetragon narrated, their recruits got ideas in their heads. But Wendell stayed silent the whole time.

"Fairies, huh?" Francis said, "Guess that explains why Crocker isn't as big a nutcase as he looks."

"So that's how twerps always get the best of me," Vicky noted.

"And it just gets better," Babs continued, "There once existed bad versions of everybody else called Anti-Fairies. They used to be our Fallen Fairy brethren until the box got 'em good and twisted 'em beyond even our reasoning. Friday the 13th was their version of Christmas until we stuck it to 'em the night before. Now we wanna conquer this and every other mud ball until we ain't got no mo' pep." Then the projection disappeared from sight.

"If that's true, whaddaya need us for?" Francis asked.

"Y'all want power an' glory, right?" Claws responded, "This here's yer chance ta kick in and lend a helpin' hand. Some legend says somethin' about th'darkest o' hearts gatherin' t'gether with us, after all. You could very well be them there hearts."

"Apparently, this 'legend' is just a big hoax," Crocker countered, "Why should I bother using teamwork when I can have it all for myself?"

"Yeah!" Bender added, "There's no way I'm working with any of these freaks!"

"That goes double for me," Francis agreed.

"Triple," Vicky finished. The Devious Tetragon only shook their heads in fake exasperation despite the naysay. They'd come too far to let it all go, and Maverick's next convincing words almost hinted it.

"Alright, fine. You don't hafta work with us if y'don't want. But y'know, I'm gonna say this in a whisper: We're a lot more sympathetic than you give us credit for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bender said.

"It means that we sooooo can be friendly when we want. We can only imagine the humiliation you go through all because of some stupid, pink-hatted terror." At the sound of those last four words, the bundle bore furious glares and clenched their fists. Did they hear that last sentence correctly? "And a little bit from his beady-eyed accomplice."

"What did you say?" Vicky interrogated in a low and peeved tone. The gauntlet was thrown; the Devious Tetragon knew they'd finally struck gold.

"So how 'bout it?" Babs asked, "We got a deal or what?"

"YEAH!" the recruits yelled.

"Wait a second," Crocker realized, "There's something I realized I must do." He looked towards the Devious Tetragon. "Um, could you four accompany me on this?"

"By all means," Phanto said, "We know exactly what's on your mind." In a split second, Crocker and the fairies left everyone else to set things up downstairs. What was this bunch up to? Wouldn't anyone catch wind of the plot? Alas, only the clouds themselves could stare on helplessly and watch the prophecy play itself out.


	8. Chapter 8

Principal Waxelplax walked up and down the empty halls of Dimmsdale Elementary. School being out for the summer meant less work maintaining the very building itself. The principal merely expected a meeting to occur soon that day, so she took a walk around the school just to pass time. But the walk halted when Crocker and the Devious Tetragon appeared in front of her from out of nowhere. "Crocker! What're you doin' here? The meetin's not due for another hour or so." Waxelplax then eyed the evil fairies and half-closed her eyes. Crocker didn't seriously think he could pull this off, could he? "And what's with the projection images?"

"These aren't projection images, Ms. Waxelplax," Crocker answered, "They're honest-to-goodness fairies, believe it or not! And they're a special kind called Fallen Fairies!" The Devious Tetragon smiled and bowed to the sound of those words. However, being the principal and all, Waxelplax knew just as well as Timmy how much of a crackpot Crocker always was and so remained unconvinced.

"Nice try, Crocker. But I'm smarter than that." The principal tried walking past and leaving them behind, if only the Devious Tetragon didn't get in her way like the popular kids.

"Hold it right there, you smudge," Phanto said, receiving a shocked look from Waxelplax, "You can't walk out on us without a proper introduction. And we're a lot more real than we look."

Once again, Waxelplax became slightly annoyed and abruptly bored of these charades. "I don't have time fer these shenanigans. I'm the principal, so what I say goes. You aren't real."

"Not real, huh?" Babs shot out, "If I weren't real, could I do this?" In an instant, the fairy's wand glowed and levitated Waxelplax up off the ground. She tried feeling for an invisible string to no avail. And to add on, Claws poofed up some tuna steaks for the woman to consume.

"Y'all feelin' hungry?" Waxelplax curiously grabbed a steak and took one bite, swallowing it just as quickly. No matter how much she wanted to deny everything, the principal simply could not and began believing. But the Devious Tetragon broke her levitation and poofed up machine guns in their hands to top it off and took aim.

"Still don't believe we exist, sweets?" Maverick questioned.

"Okay, I believe! Don't shoot!"

"You may stand down now," Crocker coached, and the Devious Tetragon put away the weapons. Waxelplax stood back on her own two feet and stared at the five, too paralyzed from fear to move. It seemed a funny thing that only a few antics convinced her of the truth, but they did the trick quite nicely. That was just like the Devious Tetragon: Their influence and reputation always preceded them even when it came to small tricks. "After all these years, it feels good to know that you're finally seeing things my way."

"Wh-what're you going ta do?"

"I'm here to offer you an ultimatum. The Devious Tetragon, four others, and I are about to conquer the entire universe. Despite all the constant past insults, slams, and put-downs thrown my way, I still have a soft spot for you."

"I never would've guessed. What did ya have in mind?"

"Glad you asked. Simply go steady with me, and I'll give you a fraction of everything I help the Devious Tetragon conquer. The choice is all yours…Geraldine."

Upon hearing Crocker say her first name, Waxelplax grew extremely queasy inside. It was a long-forgotten fact that these two particular adults once had a thing for each other since childhood until that fateful day in college. And yet, for everything he received and caused, not even Jorgen Von Strangle could've guessed such a shocking development.

"I'm sorry, Crocker…I just can't do it!" A teary-eyed Waxelplax's body trembled like gelatin before she quickly departed the scene. Crocker and the Devious Tetragon only stared towards her disappearance point, irked.

"Ooh, rejected," Maverick complimented, "You da man, Crocks."

"Knowing that woman, she'll come around eventually," Crocker said, "I'd like to request that no harm come to her."

"It's a done deal, baby!" Babs replied, her wand glowing again, "No harm shall come to your soon-to-be lover. Now what say we get back to that building and dish out some serious training?" Another glow from all four wands teleported the five into the abandoned building's basement level. Vicky, Francis, and the Benders had long since set things up and started training vigorously.

"Good," Phanto said, "You're already ahead of us."

"This basement turned out to be a gym before whoever used the building upped and left," Vicky explained, "You'll find some gym clothes in that closet over yonder."

"Where did you five go anyway?" Francis asked.

"No place important," Claws answered, "Enough chitchat, let's get goin'!" So both groups became one whole one again and trained their hardest. They lifted weights, hit punching bags, stretched hard, and so forth. Being the youngest, Wendell required tutoring here and there.

At the same time, Timmy and Tootie's godparents happened back from Fairy World in Tootie's yard and told of last night's incidents. "No way!" Tootie exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"It's coming true one piece at a time!" Sapphire said, "Don't believe me, tough."

"The Devious Tetragon is coming!" Cosmo added, "The titans have escaped!"

"Can't deny it any more," Gold chimed, "Jorgen sounded pretty serious about this whole mess himself."

"But what can we do?" Timmy asked, "Remember my first magic muffin? I narrowly defeated Crocker at the time, and this ain't the only incident."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anybody around," Wanda noted, glancing towards all directions, "Why don't you wish for the means to train yourselves?" The two kids faced each other and thought about it long and hard until inspiration popped up in their heads.

"I know!" Tootie beamed, "I wish for a training course!" Gold and Sapphire's magic glowed upon the yard and poofed up all the proper equipment for the kids to train by. Timmy took it from there.

"I wish for the proper duds to train in." Cosmo and Wanda complied to that wish by fitting Timmy in his white robe, pink headband, and green belt. Tootie wore the same clothes, only respectively in purple, blue, and yellow. Then all six started their own session and trained long and hard. If any other Dimmsdale citizen saw anything relating to the matter at hand, they still didn't figure out who caused it all to be so or why. Both sides went one-on-one within their groups at certain points just to make absolutely sure.

Even though the Devious Tetragon already trained hard in Tartarus and even grasped a magical boost by absorbing the Anti-Fairies, they still went along with it so their new minions wouldn't feel left out or something. A punch here, a kick there, neither good nor evil spared a drop of sweat for the uppermost moment of a lifetime. Too, the fairies of Fairy World took advantage of the moment and beefed up training and security alike. Yet everyone else in the universe stayed completely oblivious to everything despite all the fuss as it continued into the night.

All those outside the abandoned building slept peacefully while the Devious Tetragon continued their destructive ways by gathering the others together for the final touch. "Whew!" Dr. Bender declared, "I never felt this good since I gave that Chester kid his first braces!"

"Tell me about it," Francis agreed, "Now what's next?"

"Glad y'asked," Claws responded, "Now comes the empowerin' session. All y'hafta do is tell us what kinda powers y'desire, and we'll give 'em to ya." The five mortals huddled together and discussed this matter quietly. Whatever they had in mind, it must be anything but pretty. They then spread out and told the Devious Tetragon exactly what was on their minds.

"Okay, we're ready," Dr. Bender said, "I wish I were a cyborg!"

"Me too!" Wendell beamed. The Devious Tetragon enthusiastically bombarded the pair with their dark magic, causing a hideous transformation. When the light dimmed, the Benders looked the same as before but with glowing red eyes and mechanical parts. Dr. Bender tested out some super-quick reflexes in satisfaction, and Wendell literally spun his head, body, and limbs around happily.

"I wish I could absorb vitality from anything and anyone around," Francis requested. Another blast of magic gave the bully his red-and-black karate robe complete with chain belt. Plus, Francis now had suction units installed in his hands which he could shoot off, attach to whatever he desired, and retract just as quickly.

"I wish for my magic blue armor!" Crocker screamed. The Devious Tetragon outfitted him with just that, wings and all. All-powerful Crocker stood reborn with magic powers in his fists, eliminating the need for a scepter.

"I wish to control the elements of nature!" Vicky stated. When the evil fairies worked their magic a fourth time, the wicked babysitter stood tall in the same white dress and shoes she wore for the Miss Dimmsdale Beauty Pageant. Electricity glowed from her palms and fingertips.

"You didn't have to say 'I wish', but oh well," Phanto said, shrugging. The five magically empowered humans were so satisfied that they decided to get cocky and smirked toward each other and the Devious Tetragon.

"Are any of you thinking what I'm thinking?" Crocker asked.

"Yeah," Vicky said, "Now that we're back and worse than ever, we don't need these losers anymore!" Preparing to destroy the fairies proved a horrible mistake according to the smirks on the unworried Devious Tetragon's faces.

"What're you smiling for?" Francis asked. In response, each fairy held up and clenched a glowing-blue fist. Electricity sprouted from the humans' chests and worked its way all over their bodies. Not even Crusher MacPersoncrusher got this cruel with his opponents; the poor saps felt the life-threatening squeeze of a magical and electrical heart attack as if somebody yanked on their life cords or something.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Wendell cried, "Somebody make it stop!"

"Y'promise t'be nice little children?" Claws said.

"Eerrrgghh!" Vicky cried, "Okay, okay!" At the sound of those words, the fairies unclenched their fists and immobilized the malady. The humans acquired a chance to stand back up and catch their breath.

"Woo-ee!" Crocker declared, "What just happened?"

"You dipsticks are soooooo slow to catch on," Maverick explained, "Those're fail-safes we installed in yer hearts when we gave you yer powers."

"Did you two-timin' numbskulls seriously believe we'd bestow you powers just to have it all thrown back in our faces?" Babs questioned, "You're playin' our game, so you'll do what we tell you. Got it?" The humans sighed in exasperation and acknowledged that command.

"Good to hear it," Phanto chimed. A table covered by a large and strangely marked sheet then appeared in the middle of both factions for them to gather around. "Now, here's the plan…" The remainder of the night was history as the Devious Tetragon and their minions discussed tomorrow's assault on both Earth and Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda woke up suddenly at Timmy's house and eyed their sleeping godchild in concern. Exchanging glances, they nodded their heads and poofed up orbs of pink and green to conveniently stash under the bed. At Tootie's house, Gold and Sapphire followed suit with yellow and blue orbs. If so much as a bird or squirrel saw this, he or she only wondered the meaning behind such a mysterious action.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day's sunrise disguised the horrific events yet to come. No one thought anything could spoil as nice a day as this. Dimmsdale kicked back and enjoyed the morning while it lasted, unaware of how short-lasting the Devious Tetragon and their minions would make it. Timmy and Tootie especially sucked up to nonexistent festivities and played around with each other while walking to the candy store. Both kids took turns running their fingers through each other's hair, and their godparents hovered above and watched in satisfaction. Meanwhile, the forces of darkness woke up and put their plans into action. "So, are we all clear on everything?" Phanto asked, to which the humans nodded yes.

"Good," Maverick said, "If you'll excuse us, we got ourselves a date at Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker." So the Devious Tetragon poofed away, and the black cloud consuming the building disappeared. The humans nodded to each other as the Benders and Francis went their separate ways. Vicky and Crocker hovered above Dimmsdale's highest buildings while staring at everything else down below.

"So, when're we attacking again?" Vicky asked.

"They said to search for a flash in the sky," Crocker answered, "That'll be the 'high sign', as they call it."

Slithering on up the rainbow and into a certain laughter headquarters, the Devious Tetragon would unleash their influence soon enough. It was at that very moment the April Fool wasted no time himself telling jokes and just helping everyone there have an overall good time. "Hey, get a load of this one!" the Fool continued, "I walked into a pizza parlor and found this guy with a chicken nesting on his head. I asked him why, and he told me he wanted to be an egghead! What's up with that?"

"That there's th'dumbest joke ah ever heard in mah life!" came Claws' voice from behind the curtain, floating onstage with her teammates. Some stared in perplexity whereas others felt fear and suspicion cut deeply in their hearts. And of course, the April Fool remained slower than everyone else to catch on.

"Okay, what's going on around here?" he asked, "Who are you four clowns, and what's with the Halloween costumes?" Before the Fool cracked another joke, Phanto abruptly punched him through the wall on their right and took over the show from there.

"Hey, everybody!" Babs greeted, "We just flew in from Tartarus, and criminy, are our wings fried!"

"Tartarus?" someone said, "Isn't that where the Devious Tetragon lives?" Hearing their title mentioned out loud, the four evil fairies considered this a catalyst for their next actions and grinned maliciously.

"We are they," Maverick spoke. In a flash, Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker became a mushroom cloud with no one remaining but the Tetragon themselves. The same black cloud as before following the explosion surrounded the rubble upon which the building once stood. This greatly alerted every other fairy around, Jorgen Von Strangle nonexempt.

"What in the name of proteins and my bulging quadriceps is going on around here?"

"Sir, the Devious Tetragon has returned back to Fairy World!" came the reply, "That dark cloud over there is the result!" Just like the decimated Anti-Fairy cage, everybody gathered around the cloud and stared ahead without a clue as to what was happening inside. Timmy and Tootie's godparents stayed together like grapes within the crowd; a certain pair even pondered last night's actions.

"Gold, I just remembered we forgot to tell them the surprise we left behind," Sapphire whispered, "Think they'll discover it in time?"

"I sure hope so," Gold answered, "Something tells me we won't be able to go back and tell them ourselves."

"Okay, puny fairies!" Jorgen announced, "I'll go in and remove this cloud myself! When the Devious Tetragon crosses your path, do not hesitate to whip their butts!" And with that, the muscle-bound fairy stepped straight into the cloud and discovered something peculiar about the rubble. Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker was always full of customers, so how come no wing remains, shattered crowns, or even any snapped wands added on to the litter? What really happened to those fairies? "Hmm. No fairy corpses, no Fallen Fairies…" But what occurred next saved Jorgen the trouble of finding any answers on his own.

"Hey there, Jorgen," Claws purred, floating several inches above, "Y'all remember me?"

"You are one of the Devious Tetragon! I know that! But where are your puny friends?"

"Who you calling puny?" Phanto retorted, floating up next to her teammate. Jorgen firmly stared on as the entire package deal came together and boldly stared back.

"No puny Fallen Fairies can lick me: Jorgen Von Strangle!" His giant wand glowed a deep orange, dispersing the cloud in a furious flash. And yes, it was bright enough for people back on Earth to catch it no matter how high the sun stood. But this also permitted a certain five to release the magic and malice inside.

"That's it!" Crocker exclaimed, "That's the sign!"

"Alright!" Vicky declared, "People of Earth, your days as free-living individuals are officially terminated!" All at once, the pair began working their magic on the more urban section of Dimmsdale. A sweeping of magical energies that destroyed every road and vehicle in sight gave no time for comprehension. People just vainly ran for their dear lives. It was then that Timmy and Tootie brainlessly happened on the scene.

"Wow," Tootie commented, "Where's the fire?"

"Um, Tootie?" Timmy said, pointing to the source, "What're my teacher and your sister doing having magic powers?" The two kids stared up at the spiteful pair, shocked and just as perplexed.

"Guess they've been even busier than us."

Timmy then got another idea in his head. "You don't suppose this has anything to do with the legend our godparents told us, do ya?" The children thought long and hard about those same stories they heard two nights before and came to an undeniable conclusion.

"Well, those two always were evil. But we can't be the Chosen Ones! They got magic and we don't! They'd kill us in a second!" Timmy and Tootie looked all around, shrugged, and joined in running away. Vicky, Crocker, Francis, and the Benders saw their victims try to escape and merely laughed at such feeble attempts. As a second response, they pointed towards the ground and conjured up piranha-like shackles to tie everybody down in place. But the one young couple dodged every trap thrown their way since they too trained the night before.

Back in Fairy World, numbers meant nothing to the Devious Tetragon as they battled every single fairy around. As if that weren't enough, Babs produced a glass ball to capture each opponent. Whenever a fairy was defeated, he or she got captured by the ball in a flash of red. Countless numbers – the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, even Santa Claus – tried their best to succeed, only to trade it for failure. Only Jorgen remained standing in the desolate battlefield in less than twelve minutes. He searched high and low for the Devious Tetragon who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. "Show yourselves, Fallen Fairies! You cannot hide from my fists!" The quartet reappeared into view in response.

"You're currently outmatched, Jorgen Von Stupid!" Maverick shot out, "I'd seriously call it a day right about now if I were you!"

"I never back down from a challenge, and I won't stop until I win!"

"But we have your little fairy colleagues with us," Babs said, tossing the ball up and down in her hand.

"Hah! You really think holding them hostage is going to get me to surrender like a weak little human? You got another thing coming!"

"Actually, we thought you shouldn't be out here all by your wimpy lonesome," Phanto said, "We got every fairy in existence, and you're next!"

Jorgen gritted his teeth and powered up his wand to its maximum. "Nobody challenges yours truly, calls me wimpy, or puts me in some STUPID GLASS BALL!" The Devious Tetragon powered up their wands as well, and their magical blast met Jorgen's head on. They were definitely much stronger than the head godparent himself but chose to let him think the opposite and played along by giving only a sliver of their stuff. An explosion blinded them all temporarily before both sides stared strong.

"Ha ha!" Maverick taunted, "Gotcha good!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jorgen received his answer as the glass ball bumped his head and captured him along with everyone else. That battle finished, the Devious Tetragon looked upon the captured fairies in contentment.

"Hmph," Claws said, "That there battle was quite th'refresher."

"Looks to me like you can go ahead and take over from here," Vicky told Crocker back on Earth, "I'm gonna go enslave some penguins in Antarctica."

"Whatever you say," came the response. Finally, all five superpowered beings decided they'd played around long enough and unleashed the total potential the Devious Tetragon bestowed on them. Previous major incidents involving great magical usage – no matter how similar – just didn't compare with five players in the game. Underneath two certain beds, the same orbs of green, pink, yellow, and blue twitched around and disappeared mere seconds before the dark magical forces destroyed both houses. On the outskirts of Dimmsdale, Timmy and Tootie saw the magic rush towards them and ran even quicker.

"It's no use!" Tootie cried, "We're gonna get it!"

"Tell me about it!" Timmy added, "What a way to go!" The two tripped over some rubble and lay on the ground awaiting their approaching doom. Suddenly, the colorful orbs appeared to them just as the wave of magic consumed them along with everything and everyone else. Once again, in a matter of minutes, Earth fell before the Devious Tetragon's forces while they reshaped the very planet. Earth's populace was allowed to keep their free will this time around since Vicky and company preferred seeing them realize their anguish. Upon reconstruction and reorientation, the Devious Tetragon called up their associates to receive the news.

"Fairy World's fallen before us," Phanto reported, "Everything go well on Earth, we presume?"

"Yep!" Wendell reported back, "They didn't stand a chance!"

"Cripes, you were right!" Dr. Bender added, "This country really does have all the perfect teeth we'll ever need!"

"Glad to hear it," Babs said, "And now for the final bit." Yet again, the Devious Tetragon's wands glowed for yet another boorish act. The Benders, Crocker, Vicky, and Francis raised their glowing hands up to the sky to create a magnetic force. Both Earth and Fairy World came together like magnets and fused into one solitary plain. Aside from parts of both places intertwining together and an increase in total mass (enough to slightly shove the sun and the other planets over a bit without causing much intergalactic damage), an achromatic rainbow surrounded Earth in the same manner as Saturn's rings. Plus, three rocky towers rose up from the Amazon Jungle's geographical center: the Devious Tetragon's new headquarters. It sure seemed the stage would be set this way permanently, for all innocent souls lost hope. Who could save them in this despairing situation?


	10. Chapter 10

All seemed to go according to plan just as the Devious Tetragon plotted it earlier. The Bender father/son couple staked Beijing as their subservient base of operations. Francis changed his mind about his exact location in the Democratic Republic of the Congo and instead chose the capital, Kinshasa. Crocker remained lodged in Dimmsdale and managed things from there on out. And Vicky resided directly on the South Pole like she mentioned seconds ago. The Devious Tetragon and their towers established control upon those land (namely Australia) and water masses empty of supreme rulers. No matter where one looked, nobody escaped enslavement and torture. "A nifty li'l kettle o' pepper stew well done," Claws observed from the tower, "We done outdone ourselves fer sure."

"I'll say," Phanto agreed, "And wouldja take a look at this." She pointed to another interesting sight, at the very same spot Timmy and Tootie disappeared from the onslaught. Speaking of which, the little couple rose up from underneath the rubble in a magical sphere of gray. The sphere set them down on the ground properly before abruptly disappearing.

"What a rush!" Tootie declared, "I thought we'd be goners by the time the wave caught up. How'd we escape, anyway?"

"I don't know," Timmy said, "The last thing I remember was a bright flash protecting us from harm. The rest is a complete blank."

"Wait a second; I remember everything now! Vicky and Crocker did all this. But how did they get magic powers?"

"We gave them powers," came four voices from out of nowhere.

"No we didn't, Timmy. Don't be silly."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but we did," came Babs' voice. The kids stared on in confusion as the Devious Tetragon seemed to appear before them, until a spark flared inside and helped them realize exactly whom they were dealing with here.

"Wait a second," Timmy guessed, "Are you the Devious Tetragon?"

"Correcto-mundo, pal!" Maverick answered, "Ladies and gentlemen, we got ourselves a winner here!"

Babs continued on by first focusing her attention on Timmy. "Timothy Turner, the only son of Dustin and Brianna Turner." She then looked towards Tootie. "Tootelyn Turkesha, the younger daughter of Vic and Nicky Turkesha." What else could both kids do but blink twice at hearing these words. Probably not once in his life did Timmy ever hear anyone refer to his parents by their real names: Mom and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, but never Dustin and Brianna. And Tootie's parents were so rarely seen that it was a miracle anyone else besides herself, Vicky, or the Turners knew about them (aside from the fact that few called her Tootelyn).

"Did I hear you correctly?" Timmy wondered, "I must have more wax in my ears than I thought."

"Uh, how do you know all this again?" Tootie asked.

"We've been watching the entire universe pass us by during our imprisonment," Phanto explained, "We've watched so closely that we know even more than Earth's greatest physicists. You'll hafta forgive us for not shaking hands, 'cause what you see right now are holograms." In response, the kids put their hands through those holograms and believed her words right away. Then their uncertainty became anger.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something," Tootie continued, "What makes you think we'd wanna shake hands with you creeps in the first place? Look what's happened here! And where are Gold and Sapphire?"

"And Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy added.

"Glad you asked," Babs said, pulling out the same glass ball as before and showed it to the kids. On the inside, every single fairy worked up their best sweat unsuccessfully trying to break free. Bombs exploded and left no mark upon impact as the dust cleared. Any sharp objects like needles or arrows bounced off harmlessly. The glass also proved much harder than enamel. Even Jorgen eventually had to give up. All they could do was either cry for help or say some nasty words towards Babs, both of which could never be heard. "Hm?… Shut up." She stowed the ball back in her pocket.

"Let them go this minute!" an ignored Timmy and Tootie demanded in unison.

"No time t'fool around, we've a tight schedule t'keep," Claws piped up, "First off, lemme interduce mahself and mah friends. Ah'm Claws, he's Mav'rick, her name's Babs, and this here bruiser is Phanto."

"Big deal," Timmy said, "If you're so powerful, why don't you show yourselves and take us on right now?"

"Big words fer such a miniscule bucktoothed varmint. Our associates gots themselves a bone t'pick with ya." Claws then stared Tootie's way. "Yer just an appetizer, but nobody's takin' any chances."

"What're you talking about?" Tootie asked, "What associates?"

"Oh, you'll find out sooner than ya think," Maverick said.

"And to wrap it all up, I'd be glad to explain the game we got in mind," Babs concluded, "We'll teleport you ninnies to our business partners' locations. If you manage to beat a round, you'll go on to the next. But the way we see it, you'll be dead as a doornail before you reach us."

"Just bring it on!" the two exclaimed. In response, the Devious Tetragon's glowed and transported them directly to Beijing. Furthermore, the holograms nodded in agreement and faded out.

Up at China's capital, the Benders went along with business by taunting the locals. Folks all around walked about remodeling buildings to the Benders' will. Some people wore ridiculous and complicated contraptions that doubled as both orthodontic headgear and portable construction equipment. Others bore mouths full of gingivae, what with their teeth unfairly extracted. And it grew ever worse. "Hey, you!" Dr. Bender called to a senior, "I'll take that pearly white." The senior attempted repelling via keeping his mouth covered up but lost a tooth anyway because of a nearby shackle monster. Said dentist then stowed it in a barrel which already overflowed.

"When can I take a break?" someone else begged.

"Awww," Wendell crooned, "You wanna know when you can rest from mean old labor. What's the word I'm looking for? NEVER!" The Benders laughed hard until a bright flash aside interrupted them. But they felt expectant rather than surprised since the Devious Tetragon alerted them and the others several seconds beforehand. One simple glimpse around gave Timmy and Tootie slight willies.

"Yeesh!" Timmy declared, "I've never seen the Benders go this berserk before. Or have I?"

"Oh, goody!" Wendell exclaimed, "A pair of playmates!"

"If it isn't that bucktoothed kid in the pink hat from down the street," Dr. Bender added, "And look! He's brought along a cute little bride!"

"You better watch yourselves if you know what's good for you!" Tootie shot back. The Benders merely smirked and went straight to work in beating the living daylights out of the poor couple. This continued for at least two minutes until the father/son pair chose to toy around with them some.

"Just to show how good sports we really are, we'll give you each a free blow," Dr. Bender offered. Tootie kicked him in the shins, only to hop up and down on one foot while holding the other. Timmy punched Wendell on the forehead, leading to an aching fist. The Benders laughed at such humiliation and continued fighting but at a slightly slower pace so as to absorb and enjoy the strife they imposed. They were anything but vulnerable as cyborgs, and possessing magic powers made things no easier regardless how hard the kids fought back.

"This isn't fair!" Timmy said, "Where's a wish when you need it?"

"Now we're really doomed!" Tootie cried. Suddenly, time seemed to almost freeze as everything turned gray. Only the two kids moved and breathed quicker than everyone else. The same four orbs appeared to them a second time and instilled confusion that transformed into realization. "Timmy! Those things saved us before! And they're the same colors as our fairy godparents!"

"You're right, Tootie! I bet my comic book collection these orbs want to help us more!" So the kids grabbed the orbs of their respective godparents and felt the magic flow through their veins. The gray light around dispersed as time resumed normal speed. The Benders took up the same opponents as before and prepared to finish up.

"Nowhere to run, little lady!" Dr. Bender said, his left arm transforming into a laser cannon the size of a boulder. But Tootie still stood firm and took the blast head-on. Next, rather than get destroyed, her braces absorbed it and threw it right back at the dentist. He wasn't fully eradicated himself but became extremely annoyed. "I should've never given that brat a retainer."

"YEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Wendell began faring no better according to his scream. Just when he thought he had Timmy in a mighty grip, the bucktoothed boy broke free instantly and bit Wendell harshly on his left pointer finger. Both sides then regrouped and stared each other down.

"You got some cheap shots on us, but you won't win!" Dr. Bender said. Timmy then hissed like a house cat, and Tootie growled like a domestic dog. The cyborg pair looked on quizzically before witnessing the transformation significance behind those animal sounds. Influenced by their costumes, the kids grew new animal ears in place of their human ears. They then also grew tails and claws to complete what didn't look like much of a transformation. However, any scoffing proved fatal as the two let animal instincts take over during the continued battle.

The tides seriously turned against Dr. Bender and Wendell this time, what with every scratch and bite they received. And if that wasn't enough, the kids then fit themselves with primal themes as they transformed into a wolf and a tiger. No more noteworthy events outlined the battle's remainder save for the Benders losing all powers and both sides reverting back into regular human beings. "Perfect teeth for all!" Timmy announced, him and Tootie reversing the Benders' cruel deeds toward everyone else. Former victims looked on reflective surfaces as they chowed down on snacks without unsightly braces or a mouth full of gums.

"That's funny," Tootie commented, noticing the Benders' condition, "The Devious Tetragon never said anything about the bad people losing their powers if we beat them."

"Just wait 'til we get our hands on you," Dr. Bender said. Unfortunately, a crowd of military soldiers surrounded the two villains before they could react.

"You have done us a great service this day," a soldier complimented Timmy and Tootie, "We can take over from here."

"Will do!" the couple exclaimed as they teleported to their next location.

Back inside one of the dark towers in Brazil, the Devious Tetragon shook their heads at the sight. They'd witnessed the entire spectacle except the point when Timmy and Tootie obtained magic powers. "Those kids are better than we thought," Phanto commented, "Looks like they've been training the same time as us. But whenever they unleashed the magic inside, I just can't figure out how they held back that whole time."

"Keep yer eyes peeled, girls," Maverick said, "That one part o' the legend may come true as well. These little wimpazoids might be the Chosen Ones we been expecting all this while."


	11. Chapter 11

Down in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Francis made like his colleagues by pestering the inhabitants through manual taxing. Most people in that nation were already very poor, something which the bully took further advantage of. Francis came as the next opponent since he was much more fearsome than the Benders, but not nearly as bad as Crocker or even Vicky. In fact, that's the exact same order Timmy and Tootie would face each adversary: Benders first, Francis next, Crocker third, Vicky fourth, ending with the Devious Tetragon. To put it straightforwardly, the couple would wrangle them in order of ascending ferocity. "Please, sir," an old man begged, "This opal's been a family heirloom for years. It's all I've got left."

"Thanks for the contribution," an indifferent Francis spoke, putting the object in his pocket, "You're too kind."

"Just you wait, you big tyrant you!" an old woman said, "Your time's coming! Mark my words!"

"You're currently in no position to threaten me. I'm the one with the power, I can do whatever I want." By coincidence, a teenage couple on vacation not far off conversed silently: none other than Kelly Bynes and Alex Gennaro. The latter had white messy hair and bore a beige t-shirt, silver overalls, and purple shoes. Just like Timmy and Tootie, these two made up their quarrel not long after Kelly and her parents returned home from Dimmsdale.

"This is just plain wrong," Alex noted, "If I weren't shackled down so hard, I'd give that jerk a piece of my mind."

"Me too," Kelly agreed, "I wonder if we'll ever find out how he got to be large and in charge." Just then, another certain couple appeared on the scene and drew away Francis' attention. Timmy fanned himself and Tootie with his hat.

"Whew!" Tootie declared, "Where are we? It's never this warm back in Dimmsdale."

"Judging by our surroundings, we're probably someplace in Africa," Timmy guessed, "I recognize the weather."

"It's called Kinshasa," Francis informed, stepping up towards them, "I've been awaiting your arrival."

"Don't tell us: They promised you your own hourly allowance if you helped 'em," Timmy ironically stated. The bully picked them both up like lollipops, ready for a showdown (he always was big for his size).

"Very funny, Turner. Let's just see how good you an' yer little girlfriend do when you fight a professional." He carried them all the way out of town and prepared a rocky arena. After all, if Francis was going to take down anyone standing against him, he wanted to do so in style. "Those wimpy Benders were always too wrapped up in themselves to ever do anything useful. Is it any wonder I'm the best?" After he promptly dropped them on the ground, Timmy and Tootie stood back up and dusted themselves off.

"Thank you very much," Tootie retorted. Suddenly, the two quickly back-flipped away as Francis' massive fist smashed into the ground. They then suited up in their karate outfits and stood firm. The bully stared on quizzically, thinking the pair didn't have any fashion sense.

"Oh, give me a break. You shrimps are still wearing the same outfits as before? You seriously think white, green, pink, purple, blue, and yellow can stand up to red, black, and gray?"

"Oh yeah?" Timmy challenged, "How'dja like to enforce that statement?" Francis sucked up to the challenge as he charged forward and attempted to literally smash their heads into a thousand chunks. Instead, Timmy and Tootie retaliated with their own blows. Proving his chain belt worthiness, Francis blocked everything that came his way; he emphatically didn't mind having two opponents to stand off against. But the fight rose to greater heights as he demonstrated his fairy-given energy absorption technique.

"Tootie, look out!" Timmy pushed her aside, causing the metal needle and string to miss and attach onto a nearby boulder. They saw Francis, the suction units, and the rock glow yellow as the bully drained it of whatever vitality existed inside. The boulder was reduced to a pile of dust in a split second.

"Didja see that?" Tootie said, "That poor rock!"

"And you're next," Francis stated, shooting his stringed needles towards them a second time. But the couple dodged all about, causing him to absorb any and all vitality from nothing more than rocks. The fact that such absorption increased Francis' power level allowed him to toss stronger blasts than he would've done if he hadn't absorbed anything. Because of this, the arena felt like World War II or something. The couple and Francis withdrew at halftime to catch their breath.

"You can't win, Francis!" Tootie said, "Sooner or later, you'll be too exhausted to even count jellybeans in a jar!"

"I couldn't agree more, four-eyes," Francis threw back, "Therefore, I'd like to introduce some friends I invited along. Turner, I believe you already recognize 'em." While Timmy and Tootie continued standing firm, Francis snapped his fingers to unveil his 'friends'. Both kids stared on gloomily at first sight; it could've been ogres with pulsating toenails or something, but these new faces were just as horrible.

"Hi, kids!" came a pair of enthusiastic and annoying voices.

"I'm Happy Peppy Gary!"

"And I'm Happy Peppy Betty!"

"We're the Happy Peppy Pair!"

"Sorry, you two, but we don't have time for this," Timmy stated, "We got ourselves a match to win." They tried walking past the ditzy pair and straight to Francis, only to get held back just as quickly.

"Hold up there, cuties!" Gary said, "Violence doesn't solve a thing. It is said that the first law of nature is to seek peace and follow it."

"Indeed!" Betty added, pulling out a projection screen, "It seems we can all use some educational television right now!" The screen poured on ridiculous torture further on by giving a detailed documentary of the aforementioned philosophy. Timmy and Tootie wouldn't stand this for even a minute and so attempted once again to leave Gary and Betty behind to resume the fight. But they saw this and allowed no succession by popping up all over the place.

"Tofu cubes?" Gary offered.

"Hey, look at me!" Betty said, "I'm a clown!" As it continued, Timmy and Tootie grew dizzy from such antics and even bumped heads at one point. All the while, Francis kicked back and watched it all in satisfaction. But push finally came to shove as Gary and Betty did the unthinkable.

"I know! What we could use right now is a good song to spread cheer!"

"Now you're talking!" While they sang their 'Happy Peppy Jingle', the kids covered their ears as tightly as possible. After all, who did want to hear those annoyances rant on until doomsday? Timmy and Tootie then found themselves running around in circles, screaming and babbling. Mind control or not, Gary and Betty unwittingly made themselves every child's worst nightmare despite trying to do the exact opposite. They were practically Vicky clones but opposite in temperament.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tootie cried, "Timmy, make 'em stop!" Meanwhile, Francis decided to finally take action by draining the poor kids of their vitality just as he'd tried earlier. They started off running around so much that he couldn't land a clear shot, but that all changed once Timmy and Tootie soon found themselves standing in fetal positions.

"Perfect," Francis said as he took careful aim and discharged his suction units. Suddenly, the young couple's rage came forth when they began glowing a deep red. Gary and Betty immediately stopped singing upon feeling a magnetic attraction. When the ditzy pair came close enough, Timmy and Tootie unleashed the rage that slammed those smiling morons into the arena's unnatural rock formations. Plus, Francis never had a chance to absorb their vitality when the powerful wave burned off his needles. An ensuing mighty pain convinced the bully he had enough and resumed the real fighting. Unfortunately for him, Timmy and Tootie turned the tables via gaining the upper hand. "Quit toying with me, wimps!"

"Who said we're toying?" Timmy retorted, "And who you calling wimps?"

"You may as well admit it!" Tootie added, "We're winning!" After taking a blow on his chin that sent him sprawling, Francis came to a decision that it must all end right then and there. That's when Gary and Betty rose up from the ground in a daze.

"What happened?" Betty asked, "I don't recall an explosion being part of the song."

"That's the worst case of pneumonia I've ever seen in my life," Gary commented. Their lives instantly turned short-lived when Francis grabbed them by their necks and pulled them up close.

"For my final trick, I'm gonna need volunteers. You two will do nicely." Gary and Betty saw no escape from the bony clamps Francis grew on his side to attach them in place. The bully and his unofficial underlings rose high up into the sky and brought forth an umpteenth glowing. "Hey, Turner! Hope you and your freak girlfriend can stop this!" All at once, immense energies shone brightly through the trio, indicating a soon-to-be explosion with greater force than a stockpile of nuclear bombs.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?" Timmy cried.

"You're nuts!" Tootie added.

The Devious Tetragon shared in the agitation. "The fool!" Claws exclaimed, "He's settin' off his own fail-safe!" Yes indeed, Francis risked his own existence all for the purpose of destroying two cute kids that never did anything to deserve his abuse. The bully and his 'volunteers' cracked apart like stones being split by hammers before exploding like a star. As the bang consumed all of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Timmy and Tootie held their hands up to try to stop it. From outer space, it looked as if Earth grew a radiant pimple in place of that particular African country. But the planet received a surprise as the explosion died down and left everything and everyone in one piece. The kids' endeavor worked like, well, magic! Cheers rang when all of Francis' spoils rained down towards their rightful owners. As the kids switched back into their regular outfits and liberated all prisoners, they then discovered a shred of the bully's charred robe. Not a trace of Gary or Betty remained.

"Ugh," Tootie said, "Never thought I'd pity 'em."

Timmy shook his head. "Francis was a desperate soul. As for the other two…" He trailed off as the both of them closed their eyes and bowed their heads in respect for the departed.

"Can't say I feel sorry for them, 'cause they seriously had it coming," came an interruptive Alex's voice, him and Kelly approaching the younger kids, "So this is the mighty Timmy Turner, huh? I've seen you in the news quite a bit."

"Yep. And you're Alex Gennaro. I see you and Kelly finally worked things out just like us. This is my girlfriend, Tootie Turkesha."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kelly said, as she shook Tootie's hand, "Kelly Bynes."

"The pleasure's all mine, Kelly!"

"Nifty," Alex continued, "Now that we're all friends here, I don't suppose you two could tell us what's going on around here?"

"It's hard to explain," Timmy said, "All we can say is that fairies and magic are as real as us humans. There's no other way to explain how Francis enslaved everyone here."

"Not only that, but we're the only ones who can save the universe," Tootie added, "People everywhere are counting on us."

"By all means," Kelly stated, "Don't let us holdja back." And with that, the kids instantly teleported away again. Alex and Kelly stared up towards the cosmos holding hands, wondering the war's outcome.

Back in the dark towers once more, the Devious Tetragon were ever-unpleased at such a failure. "It's an omen," Phanto noted, "Our corporate workers are falling like dominoes."

"Well, ol' gray skin's greed fer battle got the best of 'im," Maverick said, "That's what happens when somebody messes with somethin' they can't fully handle. Not a cool sight."

"I don't think we should expect 'em to win fer us," Babs concluded, "Though, the next one's definitely had more experience in this field. Let's just see how well he plays."


	12. Chapter 12

Dimmsdale, like everything else, definitely saw better days in its life. For the second time, all-powerful Crocker sat on his throne and ruled all that was or wasn't nailed to the ground. It stood much lower than last time, hence why he didn't stand as tall. Well, something bothered him at this moment, but what? A flash no different from the previous two appeared on the city's outskirts. Crocker already expected this via the Devious Tetragon's information, so he rose up from his throne and immediately departed to the scene. Timmy and Tootie didn't feel as much surprised to stand in back in their hometown as they did curious over the next opponent. "Dimmsdale," Tootie noted, "Who we gonna meet here?"

"Unless I miss my guess, I'd say Crocker," Timmy decided, "He comes in only second place to Vicky. I wonder how well he's improved over the course of two days?" In an instant, the couple would receive their answer.

"It's true what they say, children," Crocker crooned, floating down in front of them, "Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." Facing off against Timmy and Tootie, Crocker instantly forgot the anxiety felt back on his golden throne. "Think you got enough pep for your final battle, kiddies?"

But the former teacher's words never fazed the kids. They just continued standing firm. "You don't scare us one bit!" Timmy spoke, "I took you on before, I can do it again!"

"Yeah!" Tootie added, "We'll destroy you the same way we destroyed our last opponents!"

Crocker shook his head in sarcastic resignation. Did these kids even know just what they were saying? "Dense as usual, I see. You've only managed to come this far because those rivet brains couldn't even navigate around a neighborhood just to go next door to borrow a cup of sugar. You're playing with a superior adult now."

"Francis said nearly the same thing, and look what happened to him," Timmy countered.

"ENOUGH!" And with that, Crocker threw the first punch into the ground. The kids fought back with just as much verve, pound for pound. Crocker and his two opponents hit fist-to-fist, foot-to-foot, not once landing a blow that could take down either side. Evenly matched blasts caused explosions to dot the sky and battlefield, jeopardizing everyone else's lives. But anything flying way off the continent attempting to hit the three dark towers simply bounced off an invisible aura and disappeared.

As this all happened, a miniature vortex opened up and 'spit out' who else but Ms. Waxelplax. She hadn't been harmed by the planetary changes since Crocker previously made a deal with the Devious Tetragon: When the magic flow consumed everything, she'd instead been transported to a black void safe from harm. Now that same void placed her neatly back on terra firma with barely any memory of what happened. "Where did I just go? Last thing I remember was some fancy light comin' my way." Waxelplax shrugged her shoulders and walked on down the street, absorbing an eyeful of the horrors that already befell the world. Still accidentally clueless, the principal stepped up to a group of slaves and interrogated. "Excuse me, please. But what's the meaning of ya workin' in chains?"

"If we don't get these stone blocks carried all the way down the street by sundown, we've had it," was the reply.

"Hey, how come you're not chained up?" another slave asked. Waxelplax wondered the exact same thing herself. Several pairs of live shackles slithered around on the streets but made no attempt attaching to the lady's wrists, ankles, or neck. She never had the chance to remember Crocker's deal for her protection since she left the school so quickly yesterday.

"That's a good question. But here's another: Who's doing this to ya?"

"Some teacher from Dimmsdale Elementary," a third replied, "Crocker, I believe."

Waxelplax shuddered at hearing that last name. "Thanks fer the info, young man. I better be goin' now." The principal continued on down the street, having grown queasy again. She still remembered each and every word Crocker spoke to her the day before: "_I'm here to offer you an ultimatum. The Devious Tetragon, four others, and I are about to conquer the entire universe. Despite all the constant past insults, slams, and put-downs thrown my way, I __still_ _have a soft spot for you. Simply go steady with me, and I'll give you a fraction of everything I help the Devious Tetragon conquer. The choice is all yours…Geraldine."_ She shuddered once again at the thought of Crockpot Crocker saying her first name. Waxelplax's thoughts returned to the past, when he wasn't a 'psychotic moron', as she once labeled him.

They both actually got along pretty well as kids. Crocker also used to be a town hero, giving a helping hand wherever needed. Everyone knew and loved him deeply until that fateful day back in 1970. Though she couldn't remember exactly what, Waxelplax did know that something bad happened which changed things for the worse. She just didn't realize it until that other fateful day back in college during the 1980s. From that day on, Waxelplax cancelled her relationship with Crocker and even began insulting him like everybody else. And yet, the fact remained that it was exceedingly difficult to believe he still held a soft spot for her in his heart. That tiny incident of him accidentally shooting a fork in her rear and saying he loved her was just that: an accident. Yesterday's hardy speech was for real.

Back on the battlefield, the tides turned with Timmy and Tootie gaining the upper hand. All-powerful Crocker now looked exceptionally weak, what with all his constant crash landings. "You kids are seriously getting on my nerves!"

"You mean we're winning!" Tootie stated.

"That's what you think!" Four innocent adults appeared in separate bubbles as hostages. On one side stood Timmy's parents, Dustin and Brianna Turner. Vicky and Tootie's parents, Vic and Nicky Turkesha, floated on the opposite side. The kids recognized this as a weakness but also looked at Crocker funny.

"You wimp!" Timmy shot, "You can't use hostages! They didn't even ask to be in the game!"

"Ooh, if I weren't restrained, I'd rip you apart with my bare hands!" Dustin added.

"Me too!" Brianna agreed.

"I heard that one before!" Crocker responded, "So what's it gonna be, kiddies? Will you surrender, or do I have to turn your parents into dust?" Timmy and Tootie stared up at the quintet and thought hard, reaching the hardest decision of their lives as they powered up their hands and took aim. Crocker especially couldn't believe what he saw. "I must be dreaming! You'd seriously risk your own parents' lives just to take out little old me?" As the tyrant-wannabe laughed, the children fired off and seemingly blew all five individuals into a million pieces. But when the dust cleared and the light dimmed, only Crocker found himself down on the ground. The kids now gained control of their parents' safety and would protect them no matter what. Free of containment, the four adults stretched freely (the effects of Vicky's temper on her and Tootie's parents now wore off for good).

"Gosh, you certainly had us fooled!" Vic declared, "I thought we'd be goners for sure!" Crocker then stood back up, flew high into the air, powered his own hands, and took steady aim himself.

"It's not over yet, dear!" Nicky pointed out, "Look!"

"I've had it with you brats! I'm getting rid of you once and for all!"

"CROCKER!" came a familiar voice. Just as he opened fire, Waxelplax stepped on the scene and pushed the six aside amazingly all at once. She'd taken all she could.

"GERALDINE! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" But much to Crocker's forgotten dismay, Waxelplax took a stand stealing the blast intended for the Turner and Turkesha families. Shockwaves sent both trios sprawling backwards. When the light dimmed yet again, they themselves stood back up and wondered what just happened.

"Whew!" Brianna said, "What was that all about?"

"I think that was meant for us," Vic noted.

"Look!" Tootie pointed out, "It's Ms. Waxelplax!" The principal indeed lay silently following her last-minute audacity. After floating down and switching back into his regular wardrobe, Crocker inspected her in utter shock. Her skin had turned pale; body temperature dramatically dropped; and heart beating rather weakly. Since he apparently did her in himself, Crocker's allegiance with the Devious Tetragon no longer existed. It was a simple deal after all: As long as no harm came to Waxelplax, Crocker would help them refashion the universe. But then again, his attempt to backstab the Tetragon right after training might've brought on more confusion. A checkup revealing lack of a pulse unleashed inside the spectacled man an emotion most people thought didn't reside in him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears streamed down his face, a few even onto Waxelplax. Crocker didn't see her stir as he walked ten steps away. "It's not fair! What've I done?" His sobbing sincerely astounded his former opponents and hostages.

"I see it, but I don't believe it!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, "You took the words outta my mouth." The kids joined Crocker and began gently squeezing information from him. The standing adults just remained back, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you crying?" Tootie wondered.

"Yes, I'm crying!" Crocker replied, "I just killed the only woman I ever loved!"

"We're not quite reading you," Timmy said, "You still love her?"

"Of course I do! I loved her the minute I first set eyes on her!" Crocker's voice lowered for the second part of his wrenching speech. "I mean, Geraldine was and always has been an angel from my point of view. Even when we broke up back in the day, I secretly never gave up on her. But something happened to me at age 10 that caused my world to go downhill. And things only got worse that day back in college."

"Back up a moment," Tootie figured, "You said something bad happened when you were 10. Did you once have fairy godparents that got taken away?"

Crocker's eyes widened at that statement. Before the Devious Tetragon came along, he never would've guessed the cause of his problems came from losing magical friends as a child. Jorgen certainly did a good number back then! "Yes. That's it. That's why I'm so miserable. That would also explain my obsession to hunt fairies and manipulate them however I wished. Losing my fairies, town status, and my romantic relationship have taken their toll on me." His voice lowered further. "But now that Geraldine no longer exists on the physical plain of reality, life is now fully meaningless. I don't even deserve to live anymore. If only somebody would bump me off and get it over with."

"And why should anybody want ta do that?" came a familiar voice. Crocker…no, Denzel, turned and saw a perfectly healthy Geraldine standing straight up. Sincerity from hearing such a scintillating conversation glimmered in her eyes.

"Ahhh! The ghost of Geraldine!"

"Ghost nothin', it's really me." Denzel inspected the object of his affections carefully, slightly overjoyed at her well-being. But he became downcast just as quickly.

"Go ahead and say it. Tell me what kind of vicious monster and lowlife I really am. I deserve it."

"But Denzel, you're such a swell man! Those words just don't describe you!"

"I don't understand. After everything that's happened and that near-death experience I put you through?"

"Yes, but I heard everything you said afterward. First of all, your tears pulled me out of death's grip. Secondly, you realized seconds ago how wrong you were and repented. After hearin' it all, how can I bog down on ya? I owe ya my apologies, too." Geraldine then gave Denzel her warmest hug in a long time which he gladly returned. The kids' parents joined up to absorb this beautiful scene up close. As this transpired, Denzel broke away quickly.

"But you know, I am still partly responsible for helping the Devious Tetragon hurt Earth and Fairy World. I must therefore help make up."

"Probably," Timmy said, "Can you tell us where they're hiding?"

In response, Denzel pointed down south. "There are three mountain-like structures down in the Amazon Jungle. One of them is the Devious Tetragon's headquarters while two are complete fakes. If you can somehow distinguish which one they reside in, you can go confront them yourselves. I'd tell you myself, but they kept it a secret from me as well."

"While we're on the subject, why exactly are they doing this?" Vic asked.

"To tell you that, we got a confession to make," Tootie answered, "Timmy and me have fairy godparents." The parents jolted and thought this over carefully. What were those last two words again? Fairy godparents?

"You mean to say all this time you two had fairies that could grant you anything you wished?" Brianna repeated.

"And why **I** have to scrape a meager living in a middle-class neighborhood?" Dustin added.

"We've been through this part before, but yes," Timmy answered, "There are rules and regulations to what we can and can't do, confessing their existence being the biggest. But we are able to know about other kids' godparents as long as we find out for ourselves. And Dad, the only reason you and Mom never seem to have enough money for much of anything anymore is because you squander it on Vicky's babysitting services."

"Speaking of your sister, Tootie, what exactly was she doing floating above the city for?" Nicky asked.

"**I** can answer that," Denzel chimed, "Alongside myself, the Benders, and that Francis kid, the pink-eyed redhead came in cahoots with the Devious Tetragon. During the dark reformation earlier, she said something about going down to Antarctica for relaxation or other. You kids gotta face her first before taking on those bad fairies."

"And take her on, we shall," Tootie stated before she and Timmy were transported for the fourth time that day.

"Those kids're something else!" Geraldine admitted, "The four of ya have been blessed."

"What was that all about?" came a familiar voice. The Dinkleburgs – the male half of which made the previous comment – pushed through the six and brainlessly inspected the scene. But the three preexistent couples delivered some hefty punishment just as quickly, for one could always count on the Dinkleburgs to make such a rude entrance.

Dustin, Vic, and Denzel abruptly smacked Mr. Dinkleburg on the back of his head. "Don't ruin a happy moment, Dinkleburg!" they screamed in unison.

Mrs. Dinkleburg looked to her left and saw Brianna, Nicky, and Geraldine glaringly deeply at her. "Don't…start," they hissed. So the Dinkleburgs instinctively backed away and departed. Just like Alex and Kelly before, the three couples stared up towards the cosmos and held hands with their respective partners.

Back inside the tower once more, the Devious Tetragon conversed in a disappointed manner for the third time. "Ah jus' can't understand it," Claws said, "How could that there germ of a tyrant give up his newly acquired status fer th'love o' some hookworm?"

"That makes no sense," Maverick added, "The last few times he turned everything upside inside out, Crocky-boy forgot he ever had a love life with that non-chick."

"Don't think it mattered how much we studied his worthless life back in Tartarus," Babs figured, "There was no stoppin' this thing from happenin'. Ain't that a dirty shame."

"It's clearly gonna be us who defeats the Chosen Ones, but I still can't take any more of this junk," Phanto said, "If the next one doesn't finish the job, I'm gonna turn her over and make her gone." The others shook their heads in agreement with said proposition.

"In that case, she's gonna need safeguards." Babs broke out a certain glass ball. The other three followed suit by conjuring up an evil vortex into which four very specific fairies were released: Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire. Hindered by a soundproof barrier, Timmy and Tootie's fairy godparents right away felt the vortex's transforming effects. A monocle appeared upon Cosmo's left eye. Wanda's upper teeth protruded over her lower lip. Gold found a clown's nose on his regular nose. Sapphire's dress got swapped for a business suit. The pleased Devious Tetragon continued watching as their four not-so-free hostages turned a grayish blue.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeesh. Isn't there anything good to watch anymore?" Within an ice dome standing directly where the South Pole once existed, a bored Vicky flipped through TV channels endlessly while penguins served up junk food against their will. Just as the horrid adolescent told Denzel earlier, she'd created her own personal space in Antarctica and enslaved the animals there. Antarctica's life-depriving weather barely affected Vicky due to the magical and invisible aura defying her frail attire. Just then, a ring on the teenager's cell phone snapped her out of her bored trance. "Hello?"

"Guess who, belly dancer?" came Babs' voice on the other end.

"What's that supposed to mean? And are those pipsqueaks here yet?"

"If you must know, that green shirt you wore before we suited you up exposed yer bare torso. I could practically see your belly all the way from Neptune!" Babs then giggled at her own words.

"Yeah, so? That made me more attractive. Although, this outfit is just as good. But I doubt you called just to make smart remarks on my looks."

"Enough about how cool you look," Maverick agreed, "Everybody else's been tossed like a wild salad. Just to make sure you don't become a loser, we're sendin' in some bodacious babes fer backup." And with that, the Devious Tetragon hung up. A puff of blue smoke appeared above Vicky's head, dispersing just as quickly. She stared up and became instantly content.

"Cool! Those brats'll never stand a chance!"

"Isn't it just funny, Timmy?" Tootie commented during a stroll along a field of rock and ice.

"What's funny, Tootie?"

"Even though we're in Antarctica, I'm not shivering in the least bit."

"It's probably because of those magical orbs inside of us. Unlike Africa, this time they must be emitting some barrier that's blocking out the cold. Though, I hope they'll last out long enough for us to get outta here and defeat the Devious Tetragon."

"Too bad, brats," Vicky said, appearing five feet high above them, "If you wanna get to them, you gotta go through me! But I doubt twerps as fragile as yerselves will succeed."

"That saves us the trouble of hunting you down, Vicky!" Tootie replied, "I must've inherited a mean streak from living with as bad a sister as you."

"Brave words coming from such a soft freak. Except this time, I'm not the one who's outnumbered." A snap of Vicky's fingers unveiled the safeguards the Devious Tetragon personally prepared for her. Timmy and Tootie did a double take at the outrageous sight of a snobbish noble, a messy hillbilly, a clown, and an office building executive: Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Gold, and Anti-Sapphire!

"Tally ho, kiddies!"

"Did y'all miss us?"

"Oh, we're going to have lots of fun!"

"Yep. Sounds to me like you two could use a time-out."

"Anti-Fairies?" Timmy exclaimed.

"That can't be right!" Tootie added, "The Devious Tetragon destroyed them two nights back!"

"Ooh, sounds to me like you could use a new pair of specs!" Anti-Gold said, "Or a pie in the eyes from the sky!"

"Indeed, chaps," Anti-Cosmo added, "We are as real as we get! Can you fools not see the truth?"

"Okay, enough talk," Vicky intercepted, "The odds are five magical warriors against two brats. If you thought you had it tough before, just wait'll you see what we're offering! So what's it gonna be?"

Right then and there, Tootie didn't have to do much thinking in order to make up her mind how to continue the game. She bore a deeper and more personal glare than before on her face. A shadow soon appeared under Tootie's spectacles, and she also spoke in a lower tone. "Timmy, if you don't mind, I better face Vicky myself. You deal with the Anti-Fairies."

"Are you sure about that, Tootie?"

"Yes. Vicky's been pretty bad to me, you, and every other kid in the neighborhood and everywhere else. The thing of it is, she's my sister. All that you've been through is nothing compared to my suffering. I've had to live with Vicky."

"Aw, ain't that a kick in th'head," Anti-Wanda crooned, "Tough break, varmint!"

"But she does have a point," Vicky mockingly admitted, "You four go and take good care of the first twerp. The second is family business."

"It's a deal," Anti-Sapphire acknowledged, beginning a much larger conflict than the planet already saw. Timmy handled the Anti-Fairies without flinching even once. Whether they tried dropping a piano on him, blowing snow and dust in his face, or tossing boulders encased in a thin coating of ice, Timmy wouldn't stop until he defeated them. It was typically Vicky and Tootie's fight that brought up more mayhem. Vicky brawled as if it were no more consequence than beating opponents in a video game whereas Tootie unleashed every bit of sadness, frustration, and anger retained in her heart. And could anybody blame her for such?

Ever since virtually the beginning, Tootie certainly endured more than her fair share of Vicky's undying cruelty. Similar to Timmy's life months back and further, Vic and Trudy were never around to properly correct the latter. That would also explain why the redhead also took advantage of them. Vicky always had some means of blackmailing and getting away with all she'd ever done, hence why nobody could chew her out once. Knowing nothing about fairies and not being able to possess magic allowed some kids to give Vicky a taste of her own medicine (most of the time anyhow). Is it any wonder that she came as Timmy and Tootie's final opponent? The Benders were oral nutcases, Francis was just a stinker, and Denzel demonstrated worldwide fascism a couple of times, but the truth remained that Vicky was Timmy's worst enemy as well as Tootie's. "You can't win, silly!" Anti-Gold declared while fighting, "Sooner or later, you're gonna run outta gas! Hee hee hee!"

"Keep laughing while you still can, jerk!" Timmy retorted, "Nothing's stopping me from flattening you and helping Tootie!"

"She's currently the least of your worries," Anti-Sapphire stated, "You should be focusing on the rising and falling stocks involving your existence."

"Give it up, four-eyes!" Vicky said, "You're clearly fighting an expert! That means you're gonna lose!"

"That's what you think!" Tootie responded.

Timmy suddenly stopped in place in his own fight after staring straight into the Anti-Fairies' eyes. Listening closely, he could almost make out a cry for help. The bad fairies simply took advantage of the distraction and administered a sock in the jaw. "Aw, that weren't no fun!" Anti-Wanda complained, "Ah thinks he let us hit 'im on purpose!"

"Looks like Tootie and I stand corrected," Timmy said, standing back up, "You're no Anti-Fairies after all. You're not real."

"Sounds like a certain chump can't take reality," Anti-Cosmo said, "We already stated that we're as real as you and your pitiful excuse for a lady."

"She's not pitiful! And get a mouthful of this!" Before the Anti-Fairies escaped, Timmy let loose a mixture of green and pink gases from his mouth that straight away began affecting Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda like poison. Tootie took out a few seconds from her fight to bombard Anti-Gold and Anti-Sapphire with yellow and blue gases from her hand, just before Vicky landed a sucker punch on her forehead that sent her crashing into the snowy ground. The array of colorful gases undid the Devious Tetragon's sway by converting the four fairies back into Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire. They shook their heads and scanned their surroundings.

"What a rush!" Sapphire declared, "And why is it so cold here?"

"You may have taken back your fairies, but it doesn't matter!" Vicky stated, "I'm still gonna crush you all!"

"Not likely," Timmy and Tootie replied in unison. Just as Vicky opened fire, the kids' frustration mixed in with the orbs ignited yet another hideous transformation. Bulging muscles, sharp fingers, sharp toes, sharp teeth, and a desire to kill indubitably signified the completion of a white ogre accompanied by a purple one. The godparents themselves hardly believed it.

"So what?" Vicky retorted, "I always thought you two were freaks, but now you're big freaks!" The wicked teenager did her best by conjuring up all sorts of natural disasters, none of which brought down the charging monsters. Tootie leapt up high and caught Vicky, preceding an act of crashing her through twenty icy masses. She then tossed her sister to Timmy, who concluded the fight with a slippery body slam. Vicky slid on the snow under Timmy's weight before the two of them stopped and he joined Tootie. The poor adolescent lay in a snowy gap, stared down upon by the ogre-turned preteens. Just as they prepared to finish the job, a painful stabbing in the back caused them to turn back into humans. Their godparents decided enough was enough and so removed the internal magical orbs.

"Whoa there, tiger!" Cosmo said, "I think you've had enough banana splits to last you a lifetime. I love vanilla!"

"You sure did a good number on Vicky," Wanda observed. Sprawled on the ground, the pink-eyed teenage female was covered in countless cuts and bruises. Her hefty bone fractures may as well have beaten the Devious Tetragon in cutting her life short.

"You…little…monsters," Vicky groaned.

"We only became that which you turned us into," Timmy stated, "You brought this upon yourself, Vicky. I take back any notions I had suggesting I enjoy misery no matter how necessary its presence was for kids to have godparents."

"I can't be defeated…I'm bigger…stronger…"

"You should've treated us better while the going was good," Tootie added, "Now it's too late. We don't feel one bit sorry for this."

"No! It can't…end like this!" Vicky attempted standing back up on her haunches, only to fall back down on her face.

"You're currently in no condition to keep this up, young lady," Gold informed, "Why not just call it a day and get it over with?"

"Never…This isn't happening! You're just like...everyone else I ever...ever...!"

"Pathetic weakling!" came Maverick's voice. All looked up towards a ledge where the Devious Tetragon appeared and hovered above. The bad fairies levitated Vicky off the ground to their eye level.

"That's th'last straw," Claws said, "We ain't got time fer losers like yerself anymore."

"But this wasn't in the deal!" Vicky realized, "Gimme another chance! It's just a minor setback, they won't get me the second time around!"

"We heard that one before," Phanto replied, "Plus, we had no deal. Don't forget to pack a lunch, wimp." And so the Devious Tetragon set off Vicky's fail-safe. For the last time in that course of three days, Vicky felt her electrical pains burden her greatly before she suffered the same explosive fate as Francis. Timmy, Tootie, and their godparents didn't know whether or not to pity her.

"Brrrrrrrrr!" Sapphire shivered, "Now I've seen everything."

"And you'll see a lot more back in our pad!" Babs reminded, "Happy death, ev'rybody!" The Devious Tetragon then returned back to headquarters. The kids and godparents exchanged nods and were transported from Antarctica to South America. They'd had quite enough of this particular continent.


	14. Chapter 14

Earth and Fairy World both saw some nasty times, but recent conflicts dwarfed those prior. The Benders were serving hard time up in Beijing's prison. Francis practically and literally killed himself trying to eliminate two certain lovebirds. Denzel Crocker lost his lust for domination and resigned due to romance. And Vicky, having suffered a fair share of damage, no longer physically existed. Standing in front of the three dark towers with godparents in hand, Timmy and Tootie were now more than ever ready to take out the Devious Tetragon once and for all. But they'd have to choose the correct structure within which the bad fairies resided before continuing forth. (Aforementioned blockage of weather extremes prevented heavy perspiration in this steamy environment.) "Now that we're here, how do we tell which tower they're hiding in?" Tootie wondered.

"Um, I think it was the one on the left," Cosmo guessed, "Or was that just a bug? I don't know, I might be paraphrasing again."

"Pick the one in the middle!" Sapphire encouraged, "That's always the right one. I've seen this trick done nearly a million times."

"And so have the Devious Tetragon," Wanda reminded, "We can't just go choosing towers without thinking first. There're probably a bunch of traps in the two wrong ones."

"Thinking?" Cosmo said, "I never got where I am by thinking!"

"Why don't you kids choose for yourselves?" Gold said, "Just concentrate hard on your goals. I too have seen this trick before." Timmy and Tootie followed his suggestion and closed their eyes. Winds blew across the scene. Not just the jungle, but all of Brazil felt such a disturbance. Not even the Devious Tetragon was immune.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cosmo panicked, "Hurricane! Or something like it!"

"Shhhhh!" Wanda hissed, covering her husband's mouth, "They're trying to concentrate."

"That's a regular planet buster if I ever did see one!" Sapphire declared.

"That goes for you too," Gold added, following suit. A new shock presented itself via the left tower blinking like a light before disappearing into thin air. Now only two remained.

"I knew it was the middle one," Sapphire said, "This is the oldest trick in the book." But the blue fairy found herself proven wrong and pouting like Cosmo as the middle tower harmlessly turned to dust before disappearing. The winds then ceased with the kids reopening their eyes. Anybody could've guessed which tower truly stood out, but none would figure out how correct or incorrect they might be (i.e. estimating the precise tower was a life-or-death situation).

"Okay, that was fun," Timmy said, "Onward, march!" The kids marched straight into the tower, godparents slowly floating behind.

"Hmph!" Cosmo pouted, "**I** could've guessed the tower on the right."

"But you didn't, dear," Wanda said, "And now that's all past and gone."

"Door #3!" Sapphire complained, "Augh, I should've seen it coming!"

"That's alright," Gold said, "Can't win 'em all." Upon their entrance, the door quickly shut behind and locked them in. Everybody glanced around at what appeared to be nothing more than an interior akin to a rustic wood lodge rather than a cave-like structure laid with large stones. Timmy and Tootie could only stare on quizzically.

"Nice tower," Timmy commented, "What're they trying to pull off anyhow?"

"That's just Fallen Fairies and Anti-Fairies for you," Wanda reminded, "They love deceiving others. Don't care how fancy the interior decoration, I still don't like the looks of this."

"Then what're we standing around for?" Sapphire said, "Let's go teach the Devious Tetragon a lesson about treating others justly!" And with that, the sextet pressed on. One floor after another, neither sleet nor hail nor otherwise dared stop them now. But it came a lot easier than anybody thought possible seeing how the group merely dodged various obstacles here and there. Maces and blades alike missed them time and time again, making it seem like smooth sailing from the bottom floor on up. The Devious Tetragon grew quite uneasy watching the increasing success at the top floor.

"Ah tell you, this is all jus' too easy," Claws said, "They're breakin' through our system quicker than a steer sinkin' in quicksand. Doggone it if we ain't seen it five times today!"

"Those tapeworms are only winning because they have each other and those stupid excuses for fairy godparents," Phanto noted, "Don'tcha get it? We've still been going about this the wrong way."

"What're you suggesting?" Babs asked.

"I'm suggesting a game of breakup. That rulebook says fairies can't use magic to interfere with true love, but we're unruly. Besides, they wouldn't've guessed this tower if their godparents never helped 'em."

"I get it!" Maverick chimed, "If we shatter their hearts and hold back those rainbow squares, they'll fall outta the sky without a parachute!"

"In that there case, let's do th'same as them and concentrate," Claws concluded. So the Devious Tetragon went into a meditative state just as the party of six reached the floor just beneath. They'd been climbing for what may as well have been countless miles, had it been a trail that cut through some forest. The group sat down on nearby benches to catch their breath.

"What a journey," Tootie commented, "This is the first rest stop we've come to in nine floors."

"Tell me about it," Timmy agreed, "You'd think the Devious Tetragon would've installed an elevator. Talk about ancient."

"Well, enjoy your rest while it lasts," Sapphire said, "I know this sounds cliché, but the worst is yet to come."

"Starting now!" Gold pointed out. Everybody stood up from their seats when a mysterious fog began filling the room, completely enshrouding the kids and leaving the godparents on the outside looking in. Both children found themselves separated from everyone else including each other. It was all a big illusion: The Devious Tetragon never actually transported Timmy and Tootie to any more new locations but rather kept them in the same place and played with their minds.

"Tootie?" Timmy called, "Cosmo? Wanda?" Only a dark abyss composed the scene for a while. But all changed as shadows of bad memories began filling the bucktoothed boy's head. Kids and adults alike appeared around him, throwing out petty insults and laughing cruelly. Timmy greatly absorbed this breakage of self-esteem but tried pressing forward anyhow.

"Get a load of that freak!"

"What kind of moron wears a pink hat?"

"It's just an illusion…it's just an illusion…" Timmy chanted.

"Oh, it's no illusion," Maverick said as he and Phanto appeared, "You're one solid freak of nature whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I don't believe a word you're saying! You two are complete liars!"

"Believe what you want, tiny," Phanto taunted, "But you'll just hafta face reality: Nobody cares if you exist. Kids everywhere hate your guts, your parents always leave you home alone with a stranger, and your godparents are complete liars."

Timmy digested these harsh words, barely believing a thing he just now heard. "That's not right! Cosmo and Wanda have always been there for me! Up to now, they've been my family and best friends! And Tootie cares too!"

"Oh, yeah?" Maverick questioned, "If that's true, how come the green and pink nerds manage to do more damage than good?"

"What're you getting at?"

"They said they'd never let anything bad happen to their little roomie. If that were true, how come that pair of dipsticks ain't practicin' what they preach?"

"Yeah," Phanto continued, "And how do know your girlfriend really loves you? How do know it's not just a front, that she's not using you for some deep scheme to toss you off a cliff and run away with someone else?"

"That's not true!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, kid," Maverick concluded, winking an eye, "You can never tell."

"FREAK, FREAK, FREAK, FREAK…!" the shadows chanted. Now the two Fallen Fairies had Timmy right where they wanted him. The torment and torture around ran its course through his heart. Alas, it all took its toll on poor Timmy; the Devious Tetragon knew darn well how miserable a kid he was and fiendishly used it to their advantage. Cosmo and Wanda appeared to be the only light in Timmy's life despite their flaws and slight betrayals at times. Becoming an item with Tootie made that light grow larger. But now nothing shined for him within the foggy abyss, and tears started forming in Timmy's eyes as he clutched his head in emotional pain.

"Aw, look," someone taunted, "He's crying." Larger laughs soon rang through the darkness. Timmy collapsed to the ground in utter depression, huddled in a fetal position. He furthermore also absorbed the Fallen Fairies' lies about Tootie.

Speaking of which, the spectacled girl wandered around in an abyss of her own at the same time. "Gold! Sapphire! Timmy! Where'd everybody go?"

"They're the least of your worries, smallpox," came a familiar voice. Tootie looked to her right and discovered someone that shouldn't be around: Vicky! But since this was an illusion, Tootie couldn't decipher the difference between imagination and reality.

"Vicky? But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, really?" came Vicky's voice from another direction. Tootie turned all around and saw several 8-foot tall copies of her brutal older sister smirking and surrounding her. The pigtailed girl saw no escape since the copies blocking off every getaway in sight.

"Tell me, Tootie," a third copy crooned, "If I weren't real, could I do this?" A simple tap on Tootie's forehead began the emotional mayhem in her head. She began facing the same mental torture as her boyfriend when the Vicky copies threw out insults and cruel laughter. Tootie covered her ears and attempted running away, only to come across countless copies. Running about, appearing to start over at the beginning, and getting lost all at the same time, Tootie was basically stuck inside an endless labyrinth. Things took a turn for the worse as Claws and Babs appeared to instill the same lies as their comrades.

"Where'd you two come from?"

"I don't think our origins really matter, fool," Babs answered, "I think what matters more than anythin' else is that there's no place you can go or one you can turn to."

"So it's an illusion!"

"Ah'm not too sure," Claws taunted, "From th'looks o' the tears in yer eyes, it's gotta be pretty real t'me. You prob'ly ain't worth the air y'breathe; nobody even cares aboutcha."

Tootie took it hard, refusing to admit anything the two Fallen Fairies told her. The Devious Tetragon basically stuck to the facts even though they told lies. "I'm not backing down! As long as I have Gold, Sapphire, and Timmy, I'll be alright!"

"Eh, I wouldn't be too sure," Babs countered, "Yo' godpapa don't how ta lighten up, and yo' godmama is some nutcase. Besides that, yo' boy sure don't seem like the trustworthy type."

"Don't you dare talk that way about Timmy or my godparents! They do care!"

"Mah friend's not talkin' no hogwash," Claws falsely reasoned, "How d'ya know he ain't usin' ya t'make a certain girl in purple and white jealous? Y'only been together fer a couple o' months after all. Ah think it's a hoax."

"Timmy wouldn't do that!"

"Yes, he would!" a Vicky clone said, "Tootie, how many times am I gonna tell you that freaks like you are meaningless in the world? 'Cause that's what you are!" Babs and Claws simply floated in place while Tootie absorbed Vicky's ever-present laughter and began crying on her knees. It was the same thing every day and night before she received godparents. Where Vicky made her hopeless, Timmy inspired Tootie to take a stand. The parents always left the poor child with her evil sister long enough for the redhead to place them under house arrest for a short period, and nobody outside of the Turner family accepted the poor brunette due to her accursed relation to such a person. But it took Gold and Sapphire to help Tootie see a bigger meaning to life. Unfortunately, these Fallen Fairies masked everything good and blinded her only with impurity.

"Stop it!" Sapphire demanded, "You're hurting them!" Outside the fog, the kids' godparents were shackled to the wall by means of magic shackles. They still felt their godchildren's anguish even though they couldn't see anything happing on the inside.

"They're no longer your concern!" Phanto replied back, "Let's see how well they do without you helping them!" The Devious Tetragon certainly had the pair trapped, unable to escape doom. Humanoid and beast alike would've fallen before their rule if pieces of Timmy and Tootie's spirits weren't emitted to rescue each other. Within both foggy clumps, the bright light both children had been waiting for broke the commotion.

"Stop it, all of you!" Tootie's spirit caused everyone to stop laughing and insulting Timmy. He broke out of his fetal trance and stared up as well. "Timmy's a good boy, and I'm glad of it!" Momentary stares preceded another public chuckling like nothing ever happened. An electrocution from the spirit made it cease permanently, sending the shadows packing. She then extended a hand towards Timmy.

"Knock it off!" In the other cloud, Timmy's spirit surprised the Vicky clones just the same. Tootie jolted and stood up straight, feeling no less stunned at the sight. "I don't like people who hurt Tootie in any manner whatsoever!" The Vicky clones exchanged glances before guffawing further and attempting to destroy him. But the spirit instantaneously zoomed about and blasted each shadow away before extending a hand to Tootie.

"What in tarnation?" Claws cried, "This wern't part o' th'plan!"

"Don't lose yer school spirit!" Maverick called, "Keep pourin' on the heavy pressure!"

"Timmy, come with me!" Tootie's spirit said, "I'll ease your suffering!"

"Tootie, it's me!" Timmy's spirit said, "Nothing's gonna keep us apart! I mean it!" Nevertheless, the Devious Tetragon fought back with more lies because they didn't want to lose.

"Ha hah!" Phanto said, "Now that's an illusion! You're not actually gonna suck up to her, are you?"

"Yeah!" Babs added, "You can't be so sure he's speakin' the truth!" But the spirit pieces ignored the Devious Tetragon and started winning over the kids' attention. They practically called out to each other, putting their own words into effect.

"I said I'd always be here for you, Timmy, and I mean it!"

"Always…" Timmy muttered, smiling.

"Tootie, I know we haven't had very many good times in the past. But just think of all the good times we'll have in the future!"

"Good times?" Tootie wondered, her enthusiasm growing bit by bit. Both kids grabbed each spirit's hand and started floating out of the nightmare. Just when the Devious Tetragon lunged forwards to try and break the bond, a bright flash dispersed them and the fog. The opening of Timmy and Tootie's eyes revealed said pair back in the hallway hugging each other. They quickly realized this and embraced even deeper but carefully. A few more tears streamed down each face before both children retracted. Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire floated above them, the flash having set them free.

"Aw, how sweet," Wanda complimented, "This is just too much."

"Yeah, if only I had a camera," Cosmo added.

"We've been through some tough times," Timmy admitted, "When's the last time the world was ever truly on our side? I know I've already said this before, but I was definitely no better all those times I ignored you and did a lot of horrible things to you."

"Then that makes two of us," Tootie said, "I can understand how you'd never even say hi, what with my obsessive behavior and Vicky. I mean, who would want to be related to her?"

"Tissue, children?" Gold offered. Timmy and Tootie gladly accepted some tissues to wipe their noses and dry their eyes.

"Well, look at the bright side," Sapphire said, "Now that Vicky's dead, that's no longer a problem." After drying their eyes and blowing their noses, the kids now bore determined looks on their faces.

"That's all past and gone," Timmy announced, "We're the Chosen Ones, and we've a universe to save."

"Look out Devious Tetragon, 'cause here we come!" Tootie concluded. The pair trekked down the hall hand in hand with their godparents floating behind as usual. At the same time, the Devious Tetragon had just received a rude awakening back on the floor above after failing to break the kids' spirits.

"Did I just miss somethin' here?" Babs wondered, "Did a pair of sick green finches just break our spell and come out in one piece?"

"Somethin' ain't right here," Claws added, "Our magic obviously can interfere with true love. Any other couple woulda fallen in the snap o' mah fingers."

"Except that these twerps ain't 'any other couple'," Maverick noted, "It's confirmed: They're the Chosen Ones! Nobody's as smooth-walkin' and smooth-talkin' as them!"

"No matter," Phanto said, "If we can't break their minds and hearts, we can still break their bodies. The old-fashioned way, even!" So the Devious Tetragon patiently floated in the center of the room awaiting the kids' arrival. Both sides would give it their all, but only one would emerge victorious. Enduring nifty illusions of personal trials seconds ago made Timmy and Tootie quite confident in their abilities. Such an incident actually strengthened their relationship and teamwork instead of producing the opposite effect. Nobody could take it away from them at present.


	15. Chapter 15

The battle's final hour came at last. Timmy and Tootie had certainly grown stronger through today's trials in multiple ways, but would it still be enough to take out the Devious Tetragon? Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire were definitely convinced of this. After all, save for facing the kids themselves, the evil fairies used just about every trick that might've worked on anyone else who tried prevailing against them. Not only that, but the 10-year old lovebirds were battling a quartet dating back to the beginning of time! The six travelers faced the main doors boldly, not wanting to stop after coming such a long way. "Well, this is it," Timmy said, "All this distance, and there's no turning back."

"Then let's not keep 'em waiting," Tootie said. With that, the sextet pushed hard and opened the doors. Stepping inside unveiled a room much grander than anything else the tower had to offer. It resembled a school gym without bleachers, emergency exits, basketball hoops, or closets. Furthermore, it also gave the impression of a wasteland.

"Well, I'll be darned," Wanda commented, "Once again, I guess Fallen Fairies are and were a lot more colorful than anyone thought. I don't believe we godparents got a good look when they turned us into Anti-Fairies."

"Yeah," Cosmo added, "But what's the big deal? I see a fancy room, but no Fallen Fairies." The Devious Tetragon appeared in front of the group as if on cue, putting a distance of two feet between both opposing sides.

"Looks like they just heard you," Sapphire said.

"We didn't think ya'd make it this far," Claws spoke, "If ah had an umbrella, it'd be shakin' th'same way you 'n' yer little pep squad deciphered our towers."

"True," Maverick agreed, "You've sooooo ruined our plans. But then again, a couple o' cool pups like yerselves are totally deserving of praise."

"What're you getting at?" Tootie asked.

"Why not just drop the upper routine, lose the amateurs, and join us instead?" Phanto offered, "You'd learn to love it."

"Who you calling amateurs?" Cosmo shot out.

But Phanto ignored him and continued her ultimatum, which the other three Fallen Fairies gladly agreed with. "Think about it. With us, you two could rule the universe. You kids share the same characteristics as us: hatred of rules, no flaws, and proving to be stronger than anyone else in the world. Just let us be your godparents."

"Yeah," Babs added, "In simple terms, you could be monarchs as well as rebels. You could do anything you wish and not get busted for it." Timmy and Tootie ingested these words and thought it over carefully as expected. In a way, the Devious Tetragon did have their good points.

"Anything we want?" Timmy said.

"You know it!" Phanto said.

"Like breaking up couples if we think we're better than them?"

"That's right!" Babs answered.

"And staying up all the time without ever needing to go to sleep?" Tootie added.

"Correcto-mundo!" Maverick exclaimed.

"And eliminating vegetables from the face of the planet?" Timmy threw in.

"We ain't lyin' here!" Claws answered, "Not this time anyway."

"Sounds like quite an offer," Tootie said, "But we gotta consult with our advisors on this first." The kids turned to faced those whom had already been assigned as their fairy godparents. "Whadda you four think?"

"Well, you're the Chosen Ones," Gold said, "It's your dispute."

The kids turned around and gave the Devious Tetragon their answer. But what came out of their mouths didn't surprise the evil fairies much, rather calmly disappointing them. "Nah!"

"You decline our offer?" Babs said.

"I must admit I haven't been too accepting of some rules myself, but they set the natural balance in the universe," Timmy explained, "That's the trouble with you Fallen Fairies: not enough order in your lives. No wonder you four got such a tough time walking straight."

"Yeah," Tootie added, "Timmy and I already got everything we ever wanted, and we couldn't ask for more. Besides, we've seen how you've treated your previous business partners! You can forget it!" And so the Devious Tetragon made like the children and acknowledged their words.

"Suit yourself," Phanto said, "But we must warn you, this time you're fighting creatures born with magical powers. Not even your scrawny friends the Crimson Chin or Crash Nebula can save you now."

"We don't need 'em!" Timmy retorted. And so began the utmost battle of the kids' lives. Nobody ever saw such a battle this intense in who knew how many years. Experiences from taking on Francis or Vicky immediately got put to shame in this particular conflict. The Devious Tetragon related exchange of blows with the kids to battling the Fairy Council Elders millennia back. However, nobody planned on facing eternal imprisonment just like before. As an all-out dispute, only one side would physically survive. The other fairies watched this all happen from the sidelines and cheered their godchildren on.

"Go, kids!" Sapphire said, "Give 'em what for!"

"And while you're at it, give them one for us as well!" Gold added.

"That's right!" Cosmo cheered, "Tell those stupid morons how grateful you are for being made stronger by those illusions on the floor below!"

"We'll show you how stupid we are!" Maverick shot back, throwing a fatal blast their way. But Tootie saw this and quickly intercepted via a blast of her own. That done, both the kids and the Devious Tetragon ignored the spectators and continued fighting amongst themselves.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut next time," Wanda suggested, glaring at her husband.

"What?" Cosmo replied, "Can't I create my own cheer?" Once again, Timmy and Tootie fought side by side and were prepared to take out the Devious Tetragon once and for all. But throughout matching physical and magical blow for blow, and creating an overall 3DX ruckus, the bad fairies secretly gained suspicions. Not that anybody could see it in their eyes, but the Devious Tetragon started wondering how exactly the children gained magic powers in the first place. Did they really unlock it themselves, or did their godparents mimic the same bestowal as the Tetragon? Or did the children somehow ingest talismans? But Timmy and Tootie currently had other things on their minds.

"For crying out loud!" Tootie complained, "Isn't there anything that can take them down?"

"Tell me about it!" Timmy agreed, "It's like fighting four Fairy-versary muffins!"

"Yeah, but no breadstuff compares to us!" Babs responded, "You should've quit when you had the chance!"

"That's what you think!" Tootie snapped. She instantly produced a pair of vacuuming bottles that just as quickly trapped Babs and Claws. Timmy followed suit by conjuring a hi-tech butterfly net to ensnare and lock up Phanto and Maverick. After placing their respective objects on the ground, the kids stared at what appeared to be an abrupt and surefire victory.

"Awesome!" Timmy declared, "We captured the Devious Tetragon!"

"Now let's finish this!" Tootie said. But the bottles and net exploded into a million pieces as the universe's remaining Fallen Fairies broke free of containment before anything more happened. They then floated in mid-air and tsk-tsked and shook their heads in resignation.

"Is it any wonder we're th'best?" Claws said, "We been trainin' vigorously while doin' time at Tartarus. We ain't lettin' some stupid glass or mesh wirin' keep us down." So began the fight's third phase, the second having commenced at Cosmo's last cheer. Unfortunately, the Devious Tetragon finally confirmed their suspicions by drawing out the godparents' orbs of green, pink, yellow, and blue.

"Oh no!" Gold exclaimed, "Not this!"

"Well, well," Phanto commented, "Looks like we got us a pair of cheaters here. We don't like cheaters up here in our tower." Timmy and Tootie smiled nervously, unable to escape.

"Hah!" Maverick added, "For a pair of wimpazoids destined to bring yours truly down, I never would've guessed in a million years!"

"Me neither," Babs said, "Let's see how well you homeys fare against our magic without synthetic means." Upon destroying the orbs, the Devious Tetragon turned the tables and gained the upper hand. Timmy and Tootie certainly had a field day fooling them for a while and thinking that every bit of the prophecy would unquestionably come true. It was good while it lasted; not even the Benders found out due to time freezing over. Meanwhile, the kids' godparents grew increasingly uneasy with each passing second at seeing a pair of cute kids suffer near casualties.

"Ooh, I can't take it anymore!" Sapphire announced, "I wanna go in and get the Devious Tetragon myself! But they might pulverize me."

"That feeling's mutual," Gold agreed, "Don't care what the prophecy said, somebody's gotta do something."

"I wonder…?" Wanda began, "Say, anybody here have a copy of that prophecy lying around?"

"Way ahead of you!" Cosmo answered, poofing a scroll in his hand. The colorful fairies studied it word for word. Everything was just as the unknown writer predicted, just as Sapphire told Tootie two nights before. But then the fairies jolted at learning something else.

"Wait a minute!" Gold realized, "We forgot to read the fine print! Aren't we the saps!"

"That's a pretty hefty miscalculation," Wanda agreed.

Back in the fight, Timmy and Tootie lay on the ground side by side and in a messy heap once again. Now the Devious Tetragon was ready to deliver a finishing blast. Indeed, it appeared quite an ironic factor: Maybe the kids weren't the supposed Chosen Ones after all. "This is it, children!" Claws announced, "Y'all're goin' down fer th'count!"

"Well, Tootie, it's been nice knowing you."

"At least we'll go down together, Timmy." Then the poor kids saw their lives flashing before their very eyes as the Devious Tetragon put maximum power into their wands and unleashed a supernova of a blast. If anyone else took Timmy and Tootie's place, they could easily compare it to a doomed city about to be crushed by a comet. However, the young couple received an umpteenth surprise at the sight of a delayed blast held up by their godparents. They stood back on their feet and gaped.

"Cosmo? Wanda?"

"Gold? Sapphire?"

"Hello, Tootie!" Sapphire greeted, "Long time, no see!"

The Devious Tetragon felt no need to fret. These fairies were just amateurs after all, right? "No matter!" Phanto said, "We'll crush all you mistakes in one outing!" Needless to say, the good fairies pressed on without fear, even angrier than Veronica. They themselves would ensure such evil creatures would never harm another innocent again.

"What's going on here?" Timmy asked.

"What else?" Cosmo answered, "We're saving your hides!"

"But we're the Chosen Ones!" Tootie protested, "We're supposed to defeat them! Don'tcha remember the prophecy?"

"We miscalculated!" Gold explained, "As it turns out, fairies can only defeat other fairies! It's typically the hope of the Chosen Ones through their godparents that brings forth a miracle!"

"In other words, we can defeat the Devious Tetragon only if you two believe in us!" Wanda added, "That's what makes you the Chosen Ones!"

Timmy and Tootie looked toward each other, nodded, held hands, and looked back to their godparents. Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire had always been there for them through thick and thin regardless of otherwise. Did there exist any reason to doubt them at present? "WE BELIEVE!" The kids' hearts glowed bright, and a rainbow flash struck their godparents in their backs and powered up their wands to maximum as well.

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo declared, "I can feel the boost!" A new blast collided with that of the Devious Tetragon, pushing it back little by little. The evil fairies tried their best to no avail as the prophecy persevered. As with Denzel Crocker's reformed relationship with Geraldine Waxelplax, the Devious Tetragon never expected this newfangled turn of events. But predicting it too late couldn't save them from getting consumed by the opposing blast. As it utterly destroyed them, the Devious Tetragon still had enough nanoseconds to give some last-minute commentary.

"All that training, to get whomped in the end?" Babs declared, "That just ain't right!"

"Aw, fiddlesticks!" Claws put in.

"Bad scene, cats!" Maverick panicked, "Baaaaaad scene!"

"Phooey!" Phanto complained. Each Fallen Fairy calmly exploded one by one in the wake of their closing statements as the blast fired out of the tower and then dispersed. The battle won, the kids and their godparents collapsed from such extreme exhaustion. Sheesh, did this fight take its toll on them! And yet, the godparents continued glowing in the same white aura.

"Um, why're we still shiny?" Sapphire wondered.

"Whew!" Timmy declared, ignoring the question, "If this were a nap, I'd never take it again so long as I live." A sudden rumbling interrupted the combination rest-happy moment as the ceiling and floor cracked. Without the Devious Tetragon to sustain it, the tower could no longer exist and so began crumbling.

"Here comes the wakeup call!" Wanda said.

"Quick!" Gold said, producing a dimensional exit, "Through here!" The sextet escaped through the door just as the room came tumbling. From a more exterior view, the tower quivered like gelatin before at last disintegrating into dust. A calm deterioration meant no organic casualties or damage toward other possible nearby structures. But it was anyone's guess where Timmy, Tootie, and the fairies wound up via that dimensional door. And how did Gold create it without his godchild wishing for it?


	16. Chapter 16

The tower disappeared from sight in the wake of its collapse and left no trace. Despite the Devious Tetragon's demise, however, Earth's current condition yet remained. Both it and Fairy World remained fused; the destruction hadn't become repaired; and what of every other fairy in existence? All these questions and more would be answered soon enough as Timmy and Tootie and their godparents appeared before Dimmsdale City Hall. Dustin, Brianna, Vick, Nicky, Denzel, Geraldine, the mayor, and other various faces waited patiently there, apparently having foreseen this arrival. "Timmy!" Dustin and Brianna greeted, hugging their son.

"Tootie!" Vic and Nicky added, following suit.

"You've made it back in one piece!" Denzel exclaimed, "All is well, I take it?"

"Correct, sir," Gold answered, "The Devious Tetragon are history!" Everyone around cheered at hearing this good news. Alas, it only lasted for a minute until the mayor broke it all up by reminding everyone of the damage this fight caused. Someone had to remember thus after all.

"Hold up, people. We can't go celebrating just yet. What about this gigantic mess?" Nobody could ignore the truth. Hearing such also reminded Tootie of another important factor in the matter, heralding answers for various questions in turn.

"Wait a minute! What about the other fairies?"

"That's right!" Wanda added, "They were still in that glass ball when we destroyed the Devious Tetragon!"

"And why're we still glowing?" Cosmo asked. But Wanda's words elicited another response in the crowd, saving Cosmo's question for later.

"Somebody say something about a glass ball?" A middle-aged woman pushed her way through various faces until she reached the city hall, where she broke out the same ball a certain Fallen Fairy dropped upon getting destroyed by that blast. Every single fairy once again pounded on the glass walls containing them due to enthusiasm to be free once more. They'd witnessed the Devious Tetragon's swift demise and were ready to have the heroes break them out.

"That's a relief," Timmy commented, "But how'll we spring 'em? That glass looks too hard to drop, slam, or break with any tool."

"Glass has always been impervious to magic," Sapphire guessed, "But we don't know a whole lot about the force we gained from you kids. If it just defeated the universe's greatest evil, imagine the possibilities." The fairies faced each other, shrugged, and tapped their wands on the ball. Amazingly, it cracked the spherical object like an egg. More and more cracks spread all over before the ball itself collapsed, allowing the fairies to spread their wings and fly all about the globe (it didn't repair any other damage, though). Jorgen stood next to the mayor, instilling just as much awe from the people around as he'd received from other fairies.

"Ooooh!" Geraldine gasped.

"Egads!" Dustin declared, "Look at those massive pecs!"

"Take it easy now," the mayor stuttered, "Don't shoot."

"For puny humans, you are all too kind. And don't worry, Mr. Mayor, I'm not in a killing mood right now. Timmy Turner, Tootie Turkesha, you've done humans and fairies alike an impressive favor this day. We are forever grateful."

"Aw, it was nothing," Tootie answered, she and Timmy looking down bashfully, "We'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad to hear it. Nevertheless, it is over for us fairies. Humans are privy to our existence, and Fairy World is forever part of Earth. Not even my bulging triceps can sort through this mess."

Denzel looked down in utter guilt and defeat hearing this. "You don't have to tell me twice; I remember it well. I and those others helped the Devious Tetragon permanently fuse Earth with Fairy World this morning." The humans also hung their heads low feeling the fairies' painful dilemma. Being a rather heartfelt crowd, nobody wanted anyone losing life. Timmy broke the grief with his next words.

"Wait a minute. Maybe it doesn't hafta be this way."

"It doesn't?" the mayor said.

"No. Maybe this is an unwritten part of the prophecy. After everything that's happened today, fairies can't and don't have to hide from humans anymore. Why not just call it a revolution and come together as one? Isn't that what destiny had in mind from the start?" Everyone thought this presumption over carefully. Despite treating the pink-hatted boy terribly and yet unintentionally in days past, they had to admit he certainly made a good point. Perhaps interacting together could make the universe a better place for good. It took a minute or so before the people around (both human and fairy) came to a joint decision.

"It's settled!" Geraldine said, "Fairies and humans shall live as one!"

"That's good," Tootie chimed, "Now let's start by cleaning up this worldwide mess. A lot of people sure got killed during our fight with the Devious Tetragon."

"Well, almost," Sapphire corrected, "Actually, the death list is as follows, not counting the Tetragon themselves: the Yugopotamians, the Anti-Fairies, Happy Peppy Gary, Happy Peppy Betty, Francis, and Vicky. Anyone else merely suffered big boo–boos without dying."

"Figures," Cosmo commented, "If this entire epic were a movie, it'd be rated PG." Suddenly, the four godparents twitched about as their white glow left them in order to combine into a larger mass. Between the crowd and city hall stood a featureless humanoid figure; no one knew whether to panic or not.

"What's that?" Tootie asked.

"It's the amplified magic we gained when you kids believed in us, in human personification," Gold explained, "It's speaking to us four through telepathic waves."

"What's it saying?" a face from the crowd called.

"It says it's gonna bring back just one person the Devious Tetragon killed," Wanda answered, "Though, I couldn't say who exactly. This thing has a mind of its own." In response, the magical entity swirled about and brought back one of the Devious Tetragon's victims before going back inside Cosmo, Wanda, Gold, and Sapphire. Timmy and Tootie didn't care who stood reborn, as all victims probably didn't deserve a second chance. Still, the exact person instilled dread and surprise at the same time.

"Vicky?" they cried in unison. Indeed, Tootie's older and internally repulsive sister overshadowed the otherwise happy scene. She'd apparently forgotten the painful experience back in Antarctica hours ago. Just what exactly was that magical entity thinking? Could this have been a deadly mistake?

"Why'd it have to bring her back?" Tootie cried.

"Twerps!" Hearing Vicky throw this insult at the kids prepared everyone else to teach her a lesson. After all, nobody talked that way to a pair of cute and heroic kids. But what happened next saved them the trouble.

"It's okay," Wanda reassured, "That was only the first phase. Just wish for her to be nice, and our magic will take over from there."

"But you remember what happened the last time I tried that," Timmy protested, "What's to prevent the bug inside from causing more trouble?" And who could forget such a silly experience? Timmy already wished Vicky to be nice one time, but the rulebook said that the evil had to go somewhere. The evil – personified as some beetle-like arthropod – infected Dustin and Geraldine before attempting a secret assault on the President of the United States. That in turn could've destroyed the world if that switch wasn't wired to Pluto instead. However, the kids' godparents had other plans in store.

"Not this time!" Cosmo replied, "Fallen Fairies and muffins aren't the only ones that can harness rule-free magic! And I couldn't've done it without you kids!"

"Hey, that's right!" Tootie realized. She and Timmy joined hands and faced off against Vicky, ready to deliver a 'nice' blow. The female teenager glared back ignoring all onlookers.

"You losers got anything to say before I torment you?"

"We wish you had a second chance!" the pair answered together. Their godparents grinned ecstatically before opening fire. The last of their rule-free magic passed through Vicky's eyes and worked its way all over her insides. That same black hole where a heart belonged swirled into ribbons that formed the evil bug. Ensuring that this final bit wasn't a rerun of the past, the magic located and worked its way inside the bug to change it forever. DNA strands within switched places all around, conjuring up new and more beneficial energies. A poof of silver reincarnated the malicious arthropod into Vicky's missing subconscious factor known only as Kindness. Upon reincarnation, Kindness immediately poofed into the brain where Pettiness met him at once.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Kindness!"

"Hi, Kindness," the other subconscious greeted.

Pettiness gave a quizzical look. "Better late than never, I suppose. Well, you know what to do." Kindness nodded and promptly marched straight to his workstation. Applying the seat of his pants to the chair and eyeing the control panel momentarily, the newfound subconscious turned the knob and worked some magic of his own making. Vicky felt the effects outside as her body rumbled (her attire remained the same).

"How…how…?" Observation of the crude teenager's surroundings created watery eyes that made long-lost tears stream down her cheeks and onto the ground. Drop upon drop triggered a positive chain reaction. Magical shockwaves thrust through the air to extreme distances, nearly knocking people off their feet. Little else beheld the day with Vicky's new emotions repairing all damage. Buildings stood back up; shackles dispersed into thin air; and yet another new and more multihued rainbow interchanged the achromatic one. Even though they didn't separate Earth and Fairy World, Vicky's tears repaired damage enough to satisfy all.

That evening, Timmy and Tootie found themselves in the former's yard, giggling at the sight of their fairy godparents changing each other into various animals and objects. Even Gold enjoyed himself, having decided to loosen up for this one night. The kids could keep their godparents forever now that it was okay for other people to see them. (Timmy at the same time finished replacing photographs inside a box he'd buried following his one trip inside television and re-buried it.) "You're all too much!" Wanda declared, "Is it any wonder you make such good friends?"

"I couldn't agree more!" Sapphire chimed, "Gold, I never would've guessed how far your imaginative extent!"

"Well, something like that," Gold blushed, "Just because I'm straight-up doesn't make me a stuffed shirt."

"Hey, look at me!" Cosmo said, "I'm a pretzel smoothie!" The game continued but came to a stop as another laughing voice happened upon the scene with special announcements.

"Stop it already!" Vicky chortled, "You're gonna make me die from suffocation!" Naturally, since kindness now resided in her emotional program, no one felt more need for surprise than they did an enthusiastic welcome.

"Hey, Vicky," Timmy started, "What's going on?"

Said teenager pointed at the fairies. "First of all, the big guy requires the services of you four right now."

"Hey, that's our cue!" Gold said, and he and the other three disappeared in puffs of smoke colored their respective hues.

"What's the deal, Vicky?" Tootie repeated.

"Ooh, are you two cuties in for a swell surprise! I'll race you both down to Dimmsdale Park!"

"You're on!" they replied together. Though, this little race didn't look much like a race whatsoever. The trio simply chose to run at the same speed and stay in a straight horizontal line: a result of a new family bond. That's because even though Timmy still needed to wait several more years before marrying Tootie, Vicky already considered him a brother. As soon as the group reached Dimmsdale Park, a closer look revealed a multitude composed of the entire city population with some fairies on the side. Vicky purposely let the kids lose her in the crowd. Not far off, Denzel patched matters up with his mother while Geraldine acquainted herself at the same time. Certain other faces felt surprised Tootie and Timmy should give them a small, passing, welcoming smile instead of boasting how they saved the day. Oh well.

Things heated up with the ultimate celebration's instigation. Jorgen, the kids' godparents, and various soldier fairies unleashed a barrage of fireworks grand enough to dwarf past celebrations. The pair finally located a spot to snuggle up together all the while continuing to stand, feeling energized with new life. "We did good, huh, Timmy?" Tootie said.

"You took the words outta my mouth, Tootie," Timmy answered. Everything became blurry as the kids fell backwards and collapsed into Vicky's loving arms, sound asleep. She merely watched the snuggling duo in unbreakable satisfaction. They definitely earned a decent rest seeing how it'd been quite a day for them. Timmy and Tootie exuded such a strong bond no one dared steal, and that's what made everlasting elation possible.

The End


End file.
